Zootopia: A Introduction
by mici03
Summary: A human get's to Zootopia and transformed into a animal. After that events aspire and he meets someone he wouldn't have thought of. Includes swearing so if you are offended by this don't read. Also Includes NickXJudy and a lot of references to other Stories.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my very first Fanfiction (It is in fact the very first anything I've wrote). So please be gentle and be prepared for bad grammar and writing as English isn't my first language (Let me know any mistakes I've made or things that I could do batter in your eyes and I'll try and correct them).**

 **Anyway, I sort of had the general Idea for this a long time ago and I finally got to writing it down. I already have a first rough version of this story finished, but it'll need time. So I don't know how frequent I will update the story.**

 **I don't own Zootopia or other stories that may be referenced in this Fanfiction.**

Prologue

He was nothing special. Just a normal dude living his life. Well, Normal as in "He has his little quirks, like everyone has." He was what a lot of people would call a stereotypical Nerd. Attending University to study "Computer Science", Pale as fuck, not particularly fit, a bit overweight with around 100kg at 1.85m (that's 200 pounds at around 6 feet 1 inch for the Americans who should read this, but I'll keep to metric for the rest), not particularly fond of going outsides if he can avoid it.

He is me. Well, He was me to be precise. But everything to its time. My name is Oliver. I am originally from Germany. And this is my story how it came to the situation I am in now. I thought it may be a good idea to write it down as I still can't quite get my head around it myself. So to help me understand it myself if you like.


	2. Newland

**Chapter 1 - Newland**

Wake up, argue with yourself if you go to the first lecture or if you may sleep a little more, then finally get up, get yourself ready and go out.

It was a pretty normal Wednesday. Nothing out of the ordinary at University.

It only started to get weird when I wanted to go back Home.

I was on my way to the next Tram stop and so I turned around the next corner and got to the busiest square in town. Usually it was busy. What I didn't notice, as I was listening to music on my phone and I sometimes sort of zone out when I do that, it was totally empty. And that at 5pm when it is normally packed. I already was in the middle of the square to notice that nobody was there.

Suddenly my feet left the ground and it felt like I was on a gigantic sling shot and darkness.

I fell back to the ground again. I didn't felt pain as I was under quite a shock, but I couldn't move and my vision was blurry. I just heard someone celebrating with the words "I did it. I got it." I hadn't time to think about that as I blacked out.

When I woke up I found myself in cell. Bed, toilet, glass door with holes in it, so you can see from the outside what is happening in the inside.

I went to the glass door and looked around. There was a corridor with other cells like mine. My look then went to the cell opposite of mine. I only then realized it wasn't empty like the others.

It was a bunny.

I was perplexed. There was a bunny in a cop uniform standing on its hind legs, looking at me with a similar expression to mine (as far as I could guess). I knew that bunny, but … no that couldn't be. That's just coincidence. That isn't … BANG.

A loud explosion was to be heard.

One of the bunny's ears perked up. She was obviously trying to listen what was happening outside.

I couldn't really hear what was happening because of the thick steel door separating us from the action.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

She looked at me a little bit surprised. "Police is attacking." She answered short and the gunshots died down.

After some time the door opened and a Fox, also wearing a police uniform and aviators, stepped in. Now I was one hundred percent sure where I was. I knew this Fox as well and this is no coincidence.

"Carrots, there you are. I already thought I lost you. It was quite hard getting past all the 'problems' guarding you."

"Well, We might have new one to call our own." she replied while pointing at me.

The fox tuned around and as he saw me his smug grin faded from his face.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" He lifted his aviators while speaking.

"Nick, would you let us out first. We can determine what he is at the station. Even though I haven't seen an animal like this either." she interrupted the staring contest that was forming between me and the fox.

"Whoa, wait a moment. We don't even know if he is dangerous. He might be savage."

"I don't think so. He doesn't look like he is." I shook my head to underline the statement.

"OK. OK. Just give me a sec to get the doors open."

I decided to keep quiet for now. I first wanted to know what the heck was going on.

The fox looked around for a bit and spotted a control panel besides the door that he just came through. He pushed a few buttons on it and the cell doors opened.

"Alright, just follow me. Would ya?"

I just nodded my head and followed.

Outside was some sort of lab, you could say. But really enormous. And with something I only could describe as a giant portal at one wall. And you could definitely see that there was a shooting here. The gear standing on the tables was broken, there were holes in the wall and a few dead bodies on the floor. I presume they were dead.

Other animals of all species, also in police uniform, were standing in the entrance we were heading. Just as we were to pass one of the dead bodies, it moved.

A ram, as far as I could tell, grabbed the bunny and said with last breath: "Ohh, you won't come out of this one so easy." and squished a violet ball onto the bunny. When it bursts a liquid of the same colour made its way all over the bunny. The ram ran for the exit, but got stopped by and elephant, by being literally slapped against the next wall.

"Shit. Night Howlers." The Fox looked at the bunny in fear and tuned to the other animals at the entrance.

"Tranquillizer gun. Now. We got Night Howlers." he screamed to them and ran for the exit.

Meanwhile the bunny looked like it had a mental breakdown.

She fell to all fours and breathed very heavily. Never seen a situation like this before I approached her to see what was wrong with hear.

"No. Don't go near her!" the Fox now screamed at me as he ran.

But it was to late. The bunny looked up at me with a look that would be even weird for a normal bunny. She looked it me like I was dinner. Which is weird as I am more than double as big as hear and bunnies normally don't eat meat. But nevertheless she attacked me and bit me in the arm, as she took me by surprise. And I screamed in pain (Mind you bunny bites hurt.) and tried to get her of me, which I did. Tugging at her to get her of I technically threw her a few meters when she did let go. Landing on her feet and looking at me, ready for the next attack. Which didn't happen as some of the animals cam back and shot her with a yellow dart. The Tranquillizer gun, I presumed. After a few moments she fell asleep.

The Fox and I exchanged some looks, if she really was knocked out. "What the hell was that?" I finally got out of my mouth in my thick accent.

"Wait you don't know what this is?" he said pointing at the goo on the bunny. "Have you been living under a rock?"

I didn't get to reply to him as I started to get the headache of my life and got so dizzy I found it hard to keep my balance. That bite was itching like hell, as well.

Then Blackout. For the second time this day.


	3. Wakey, Wakey

**Chapter 2 – Wakey, Wakey**

When I awoke I immediately felt that something was off. Though I couldn't look what it was as somebody fixed me onto the bed. I could only stare at the sealing. But from what I could hear I could determine that I am in a hospital.

Then I heard something familiar, the voice of Nick the Fox.

"How are the two today, doctor?" he said.

"Good, although he hasn't woken up yet. Your college though is currently doing the last checks. We believe we can release her tomorrow and she will be able to join the force again." a female voice answered.

Wait I can hear them through the door? It sounded like they were standing just in front of the door that leads to the room I am in, but I could hear them loud and clearly. What is that door made of? Cardboard?

"And he really is ..?" Nick continued their conversation.

"I am afraid, yes. That new Night Howler serum has some serious side effects. We haven't seen anything like this, ever, but as much as we can tell it has stopped."

"May I see him?" the fox asked.

"Sure, I just wanted to check in on him, anyway."

And with those words the door to my room opened and the two came in.

"Oh!" both exclaimed when they saw that I was awake.

"Err, Hello?" was all I got out.

"Hello. I already thought you wouldn't wake up at all." The non-fox voice responded.

They both came into my vision. The doctor was a honey badger.

"Why am I tied down?" I decided to start with the obvious question first.

"Well, after all what that bite did to you. We didn't know if you were savage or not. So we had to tie you down for security"

"What that bite did to me? What happened?"

"You don't know yet?"

"No. I've just awoken and all I can see is the fucking sealing."

"Watch your language in my hospital, young man." She said with a stern look, but that didn't last long.

"Now, how do I explain it to you?" she continued "That Night Howler serum that was fired at Officer Hops was a new modified variant, which brings some side effects like …. Well, I better just show you."

She grabbed in his pocket and got out a phone. She then tapped a bit around and held it to face me. The camera app was running and showing the live picture from the font camera.

But instead of me a bunny was on the screen.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed after they made me lose and I could see ma arms and legs with my own eyes.

"Please, relax. We …"

"Relax? I just changed species for fucks sake!"

"I only say it once more: Would you please watch your language in my hospital!? Now, I wanted you to ask what species were you before you were bitten?"

"Well, human."

"Well the thing is we never seen such 'Human' before."

"That's because they don't exist here. And who are you?", I asked them.

"Hmm, interesting." She mumbled "You're at Zootopia General Hospital and I am Dr. Madge Honey Badger." She then answered my question.

"And what was that 'laboratory' I was in?"

"That's something I can answer." Now Nick started to talk "I am Officer Nick Wilde, ZPD and we found you inside an illegal laboratory where experiments with the Night Howlers were made. My college was trapped with you there after we investigated the vanishing of some citizens and she got kidnapped."

"Your college? The bunny which bit me." I interrupted him.

"Yes." he answered. "From the evidence found at the lab we came to the conclusion that the modified Night Howlers are the reason for you change of species. There are recordings of other experiments where the serum was given to people who went savage. Whoever they bit changed species to whatever bit them. You however are the first who didn't die while changing. That's all we currently know and now you could tell us who you are? And why you were trapped in there?"

"Well, my name is Oliver Schmidt and I am from Rostock, Germany. And I don't know what the hell happened to me or why I was in there. But where I am from humans are the only sentient species and all others are what you would call 'savage'."

I replied in slightly sarcastic tone and they stared at me in an awkward silence.

A phone rang.

"Uh. Sorry, that's mine." the fox apologized.

He got it out looked on the screen and accepted the call.

"Wilde here. What's the matter?"

It was the classic call on which you can't hear what the person on the other end is saying. You only hear the person in front of you saying "Uh." and "Ahem.".

Even I with my new super hearing could only hear some unidentifiable noises from the phone.

The whole time he got his usual sly grin on his face, but that suddenly vanished.

"No, I do believe that. It is matching what our new bunny friend said. … Yes he is awake. I'll get him over for an interview as soon as I can. Yeah. Bye."

"Good news, Fluffbut." he turned to me "They just found out why you are here. Have you seen the big portal like structure in the lab?"

"Yes. What's with that?"

"They finally found out what it is. Apparently it was a larger scale rebuild of an experiment stolen from Zootopia University. The Professor claims it's a worm hole generator."

"Yes I've heard of that." the doctor intervened "He couldn't get funding for a live size one and after they stole his small prototype, which never worked to begin with, he had to abandon the project. But if that's true … that means our friend here is from another universe or something of sorts."

"Can he be released for an interview?"

"Well, we have to run a few last checks. We already did the interesting bit when he still was a 'Human'. Now there is nothing new to learn from him on the biological side, which is my research area. I'll guess we can release him tomorrow together with your college."

"Wait. What did you do when I was asleep?"

"Well X-Ray, MRT and so on. There isn't a completely new species popping up every day, you know. We didn't cut you open, if that's your concern? And we kept you clothing and what was in the pockets. It's in the locker over there, though it may be a bit too big for you now."

"OK. Thanks. I think I'll just need some time to get my head around all of this."

"Well, I think you can have some 'You'-time now. I will pick you up tomorrow for your interview." The fox left. The doctor had a look on his clipboard.

"We will begin with the checks tomorrow morning at 9. If you have further questions ask some of nurses. I'll tell the nurses that you get something to eat as well." She turned to leave the room.

"By the way how long was I asleep?"

"About 4 days. " She said on his way out the room.

I stood up went to the bathroom and had a first proper look at myself. There were a few different taps on different heights. I now was about a meter twenty-ish in hight and so I got to the one accommodating me best.

That was weird. Looking in a mirror and not seeing the face you grown accustom to look back. Let alone that it was a bunny looking back. And apart from my still blue eyes I looked what you would expect a bunny to look like. Grey fur, giant ears, pink nose and two teeth that looked like you could bite concrete with them. Oh and a look at the back revealed the obvious plushy bunny tail. The hands were weird too. They were some way between paws and human hands, still with 5 fingers and opposable thumbs, but with claws.

And the feet were even weirder. They really looked like bunny paws (like you'd expect them to in our world) and I looked like I could kick somebody into the ground with them. I did try and jump, but was surprised how high I really got, lost control and landed on my face.

My feet also had a thick pink padding under them, it sort of felt like I already was wearing shoes. 'Well, that explains the lack of shoes in this world' I thought to myself.

I got back into the main room and had a look over to the locker where my stuff was kept in. And really everything was there. Although most of it was probably of not much use for me any more. But they really haven't taken away anything. They had a look in the pockets though, as my phone was in the same pocket as my keys. And I don't do that as the keys scratch the screen of the phone. It was turned off, probably by an officer.

In the other pocket were my wallet and my headphones, which surprisingly still fit. So I did sit down on the bed and listened to some music.

I didn't think running away was a good idea. I'm in a city which I don't know, I have no idea where to go. And I know that Nick is one of the good guys, he won't do anything bad to me. But this brought up a new question. If this really is Zootopia, how on earth has Disney made a kids movie which resembles an alternative universe?


	4. A first chat

**Chapter 3 – A first chat**

I started flicking through what was on TV and was greeted with pretty much the same stuff as in our world. News, Trash TV, Sports, Movies. I stopped at ZNN to see if there was anything about me and was kind of relived when the headlines didn't include a new species from a different universe.

A knock came from the door. I turned the TV off. "Yeah?" I asked.

The door opened and a bunny came in. It was Judy.

"Uhm, Hello." she started "Err, I don't know if you remember but we already met, in the lab?"

"Yes, you're the one that bit me."

"Yeah, Sorry. I guess." She made an apologetic face.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented it."

"Well my name is Judy. Nice to finally meet you for real."

"I'm Oliver. And it's nice to meet you too." She came over to my bed and we shook hands … ahm … paws.

"So, you got any questions about Zootopia or the live here, maybe?"

"I got one big question that is bugging me, but I doubt you can answer it."

After that she really looked disappointed. I guess she thought I must have a thousand questions about where I am and how all the stuff works.

"Well, I guess I got one you could answer. Is that really that 'Zootopia'? That place where all animals are said to be the same? And are you Judy Hops?"

"Wait, you know me?"

"Yes, sort of. Oh and do you guys have coffee?"

"Yeah, in the cafeteria." She was little confused to say the least.

"So I tell you what, we go there and on the way I tell you what I know. Because you look like you are bursting with questions for me, alright?" I said while a climbed from the bed.

She held her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, but first let me ask the nurses if they have something else to wear for you." she said, because apparently while I climbed down the bed, the hospital shirt I was wearing didn't really cover everything. I didn't know how blushing worked with all the fur, but I could see her do it.

I was standing in front of her now; she was reaching right about to my chest.

"Just, wait here. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes she came back with a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and turned around while waiting for me to finish.

"So, how come you already know Zootopia, if you are from another world?"

"Well, that is the one of the question I'm asking myself, for which I don't have the answer. In my World there is a children's movie called Zootopia. Playing in a fictional world with talking animals, but no humans, in which a bunny wants to join the police force of the big city, but nobody takes her seriously. And to solve her first real case she has to work together with a fox. Sounds familiar, eh?"

"Yes, that's how I joined the ZPD and met Nick. But how does that get to another world?"

"And that is the million dollar question. I'm ready, you can look again." She turned around again and smiled.

"You are quite big for a bunny, you know. I had to get a fox size for you."

"Really? I don't really fell that 'big'." I said with a little smile. "Well I also just downgraded quite a bit."

She let out a small chuckle and we left the room.

On the way of to the cafeteria I told her the whole story from my point of view.

"Well, and then you knocked at my door." We sat in some quiet corner of the cafeteria.

"So, you are saying you don't really know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"And that you know most of Zootopia from a movie?"

"Yes. I know that sounds crazy."

"Do you have that movie?"

"Not here. No." I said a bit confused.

"I would have loved to see that. You know yourself on the big screen."

"Are you sure?" Now my face went into smirk mode "It includes that play about Zootopia you staged in Bunny Burrow." I said ina voice that got higher with the sentence.

She first looked like she wasn't knowing what I was talking about, but then here eyes went wide in shock.

"That's in there?"

"It's the introduction."

She let out a groan.

"Oh, I thought I got rid of that after 'somebody' 'accidentally' overwrote the tape."

"Sorry to have to disappoint you." I said still grinning.

"OK, OK. But as you already know a bit about our world, what is your world like?"

"Well, the obvious thing is we only have one species living in civilization and talking, the humans."

"So all the others are savage?"

"Yes. Do you have savage animals here?"

"Well except if you are under the influence of Nigh Howlers, everything except mammals. Anything else?"

"Hmm, I can't properly say now. I hadn't a chance to have a look on my own yet. All I got is from that movie, though quite few mammals we know from our world weren't shown. So I don't know if they just didn't show them or if they don't exist here. Oh, and they had a lot pop cultural references in that."

"What for example. I could tell you if there right."

"Like 'Try Everything' from Gazelle that is part of the soundtrack."

"Really? I love that song. Does she have the same Name in your world."

"No, she is called Shakira, but other Names are more similar."

"Like?"

"Well most of it only is Easter eggs anyway. Hidden stuff in the background you only sometimes notice. A few that pop in my head right now are Zoogle instead of Google, Uber becomes Zuber and 'Carrot' is 'Apple' in my world. Are those correct?"

"Yeah. Those are all correct. But 'Google' what does that mean?"

"I've read they mistyped something. But that is not the point; there are probably hundreds of these small differences. Brand Names, Music, TV-shows, Movies. And that's only the pop cultural stuff. Though a few things maybe the same."

"By the way I am sort of hungry and earlier the doctor said something about dinner and as we are already in the cafeteria."

"Yes, sure."

We got over to the food output. And I started reading the large menu displayed on a TV hanging from the wall.

"The salads are really good for a hospital cafeteria." Judy stood beside me.

Oh, yeah salad, forgot that Bunny's eat those and no meat. Damn, I hate salad.

I got it nevertheless. Just so I didn't raise any suspicion. They probably never had a bunny asking for the chicken curry, which was on the menu and mind you I love chicken curry.

To my surprise it did taste OK. Even borderline to great. I guess one of the side effects off changing species is getting you taste buds tuned accordingly.

"Just out of interest: What do humans normally eat? Are they prey or predator?" Judy asked. She somehow got a worried look on her face. And I could guess why.

'That's gonna be awkward.' I thought to myself.

"Predators." was all I got out.

"So what exactly?"

"We sort of have the same standard as here."

"So if our standard is 'We only serve savage animals', that means you eat … ."

I looked around, that nobody heard us. And went to whisper mode.

"… other Mammals as well, yes." I said.

"What about bunny's?"

There it hit me. On special occasions (Easter, Christmas etc.) we did had the occasional bunny to eat.

"Depends on culture." was all I got out in the realisation of borderline cannibalism.

But my reaction was a dead give-away, that my 'culture' did indeed sometimes eat bunny. I just sat on the chair and stared on the salad in shock.

"Oh." was all she got out.

She didn't ask any more questions and we went to our rooms without speaking a word to each other.


	5. Interrogation

**Chapter 4 – Interrogation**

The next day started like every other day. You wake up and decide to immediately close your eyes again and have 'another five minutes'. And then somebody wakes you up even more because she wants you for her last checks.

Dr. Badger was standing at the bottom of my bed.

"If I wouldn't know better I would say you would still be in a coma. Come on we've got a lot of things to do."

I got up. Got the T-shirt and sweatpants Judy got me. And then it started; a long and tedious marathon of medical examinations. They took blood, made a full body X-ray and even monitored my brain activity. But hey, all in the name of science, right?

And then at around 3pm it was finally over. Sweet, sweet freedom.

Judy and Nick were already waiting for me at the reception.

"And doc. What did you find?" Nick asked Dr. Badger, who was behind me.

"Well, nothing."

"Nothing? That can't be you must have gotten something."

"I mean nothing extraordinary, which could explain why he survived the change. Except for the height, he is now an ordinary bunny." When she finished the sentence she looked at standing beside Judy and got a questioning face and made "Hmm…"

"What is it, doc?" Nick asked her.

"You two look awfully similar. If I wouldn't know your story you could be brother and sister." She said while pointing at us two. "I wonder if that's because she bit you."

I looked down at Judy. We couldn't looks so similar, right? We had the same fur colour, yes, I'll give her that. And the same black tips on the ears and the white batch of fur around the muzzle and on the palms … OK, I get what she means now.

"If that's all you need doc, we are going to take him to the station now." Nick said.

"Yes. Do that."

"Oliver, here is all your stuff from the locker. Let's go." Nick handed me my backpack with my old clothing in.

We got to the parking deck and into a police cruiser and Nick drove off to the station.

"If the traffic isn't too bad it shouldn't take long until we get to the police station."

he said to me while looking through the rear view mirror. He switched his attention to Judy.

"And, Carrots? Did you ask him questions until he collapsed from exhaustion?"

"Not really. But I think you better ask him yourself." she said in an 'I don't really wanna talk about it' tone.

"Uhm… OK." He decided to leave it at that as the rest of the journey was silence.

Meanwhile I was just staring out the window for my first proper look at Zootopia.

Nick drove into a parking garage. We got out and into the building.

"I get myself ready for service. I'll join you two later." Judy said and went.

"OK. Till then." he called after her "Come on we have to get you to Chef Bogo. He wanted to see you first."

We headed down a few corridors until we got to the big open reception space.

We turned right and after a few steps Nick knocked on an office door.

"Come In."

Nick opened the door.

"Morning, Sir. I've got the new guy."

He just pointed at the chair in front of his desk, without looking up from his paperwork.

But after a few seconds of awkward silence he did look up.

"I'll make it short. I don't care who you are, I don't care where you came from, nor what happened to you. I care that the guys that did to you are still out there and are a possible threat to the public.

But nevertheless you are a witness. And we don't quite know why they brought you here yet.

So we will put you into the 'Witness Protection Program' partly because there is a serious possibility 'they' are still 'interested' in you and because we don't need the public to worry about new species and other universes. Officer Wilde will do all the paperwork with you."

"Arrgh." It came from my back.

"No, argument Wilde. We can't risk anyone else getting onto this. This is Top Secret. Only people who absolutely need to, get to know. So get him into the system, get the interview and get him to the Professor. He wants to speak to him. So don't waste time and get going."

And with that we left.

"You're not a talker, are you?" Nick asked me.

"Not when you start screaming in a bloody monologue at me, no."

"So what was Judy meaning when she said 'you will find out in the interview.'? What were you two talking about in the hospital?"

"Oh, just some similarities and differences between the two worlds."

He raised an eyebrow.

"For example?"

"Well, pop culture, the movie and so on you know."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make Carrots react like this."

I had a deep breath. "OK, when we had dinner we also talked about food."

"And?"

"Humans are predators and we sort of have the same approach to food like here. If it isn't savage don't eat it, generally speaking. There are some exceptions and cultural differences."

"But you said you guys are the only ones not savage. So that means you guys eat mammals?"

"Yes." I paused and let out a sigh. "But it got worse."

"How so?"

"Well I didn't tell her exactly, but I am pretty sure she got it. Where I am from that includes the occasional bunny."

"So, you … ?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Wow, that's hard stuff, fluffbut."

"Yeah, but I can understand her. I mean the whole 'eating other mammals' thing must be shocking in this world and then having the 'luck' to get somebody who actually … you know."

He placed his paw on my shoulder.

"Hey that isn't you fault. You follow the rules of you society that's all. And besides I imagine Judy in a world with sentience lettuce. She would be sentenced to death for mass murder." He chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

We got to the interview rooms.

"After you." he said while holding the door open.

It really looked like an interrogation room you know from the movies nothing special. On the table there was a voice recorder.

"I'll be joining you in minute. I have to get your Paperwork first." He closed the door.

And I started twiddling my thumbs. Then a door shut in the room besides mine. Probably the observation room behind the mirrors. And I could hear Nick and Judy in it talking.

"You got his file?" Nick asked.

"Yes. But we only got the stuff from his wallet. Which isn't much." she still was a bit grumpy.

"Carrots, what's the matter? Is it because of him with the food?"

No answer.

"Oh, come on. You can hardly hold that against him. Other worlds have different standards what they eat, so what? What would you do in 'lettuce world'?"

"Nick, that's ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as an unknown species from another world landing in Zootopia and then turning into a bunny? Huh, yeah."

"Ok, I look over it. He seems to be nice after all. You'll begin now?"

"As you wish my lady."

A door was opened and shut and Nick came into my room.

He sat down, opened the file and read through it.

He made a surprised face and showed me a copy of my ID card.

"Is that Name and birth-date correct? Oliver Schmidt, born 5th of October 1995."

"Yes."

"And how old are you?"

"20. But why are you asking you already know my birthdate. Can't you divide 2016 minus 1995?"

"2016 you say?" He wrote something down on his paper.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have the Year 264 here."

Wait that wasn't in the movie, was it? They never said a Year though.

So different points in time for the Year zero. Interesting, I wonder what occasion they use for the zero.

"Out of interest what was the occasion for your Year zero?" He asked.

"Religious stuff." I answered.

"And what date did you leave your world?"

"2nd of August."

"OK, at least that's the same. " He mumbled to himself and wrote it into the file.

'Click', he pushed a button on the voice recorder.

"Interview with Oliver Schmidt, born 5th October 1995, that equals 5th October 243 in the Zootopia. Zootopia Police Department, File number S86743." he started "OK, Mr. Schmidt, tell us what happened to you?"

And I pretty much told him the story to the point I woke up in the hospital, that I don't really know why I am here or why exactly I and then he ended the interview. We got out of the room and out of the next door came Judy. I guessed she must have seen it through the mirrors.

"What did Bogo say what happens with him?" she asked.

"WPP" Nick answered her.

"Urghh, that's gonna take the whole day!"

"Uhm, if I might ask what does that mean? What is going to happen?"

"Well, you get a new Identity and in transition time you get a financial aid." Nick answered.

"So, I literally get paid to keep my story secret?"

"Sort of. The transition period is only like 2-3 months. We will also get you a job to make your cover believable."

"A job?"

"Nothing, special. They are mostly within some government agency so we can have an eye on you. By the way what did you do before?"

"I was a Computer science student."

"Well, IT is always needed. I don't think you'll have a problem finding something for you there."

Then we got into the big reception area again. And it was chaos. A large group of people was standing in front of the reception desk and poor Clawhauser was totally overwhelmed by all of them.

Judy got to him. "Clawhauser what is going on here?"

"The communication in the city is pretty much broken down. Nobody knows why. All mobile phone networks have broken down, TV and Radio is out. Internet is gone."

Nick started checking his Phone.

"By the way thank you for having my back with her." I said to Nick, Judy was still occupied with trying to help Clawhauser to appease the mob.

"You heard us?"

"I guess these aren't just for the looks." I pointed at my ears.

"Damn, forgot about that. Anyway, He is right no service."

"Excuse me; are you Officer Wile and Hops?" A skunk had left the mass of people and approached us.

"Yes and No. I'm Wilde but he isn't Hops. That's Hops." Nick answered, pointing to Judy at the reception.

"Oh, sorry. You two really look alike. Are you a relative or something?"

"No. And who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Professor Howard Stine from Zootopia University and I know why this is happening."

 **ATHOR'S NOTE:**

 **For everybody who didn't knew this: The Movie takes place in the Year 262 (Zootopian Years). You can see the year on a newspaper when Judy is back at her family after the press conference.**


	6. Interference and what causes it

**Chapter 5 – Interference**

"You mean this is because of interference from another world?" Judy asked him astounded.

We were in Judy's and Nick's office.

"Yes. You already know what the machine they stole was?"

They nodded.

"From what I could examine from the machine they built in the factory. They made it work, but it they use too much energy and that has side effects."

"Side effects? What does that mean? What's gonna happen?" Nick asked him.

"Well, at the moment only telecommunication is out because of the interference coming from the tear. And also at the moment only the city of Zootopia is affected. But that may change very quickly for the worse." He made a pause to let it sink in, before he continued.

"You, see if the tear isn't fixed it will get bigger and the two worlds will sort of 'collide' with each other. Resulting in the destruction of both of them."

The two just looked in bewilderment. And in their defence what would you do when someone just told you that the apocalypse is upon us and it isn't some nutcase telling you that.

"Who is he anyway?" the Professor broke the silence.

"This is Oliver,", Judy started explaining, " the 'Witness' from the Lab which … you know."

"He is the one crossed over? I thought he was a species we haven't heard about?"

"I was, but then she bit me while under the influence of some modified 'Night Howlers' and tadaa.

I guess the portal wasn't the only thing they were working on."

"What, Really?"

The other two nodded to him.

"Well, that would make an explanation why you two look such alike." He pointed at me and Judy.

"Professor, could we concentrate on the end of the world first?" Nick got him back on track.

"Yes, yes. We need to get that Tear to the other world fixed. The good news is I already know how to fix that. The bad news is that because the tear was opened from here it has to be closed from the other side. So somebody has to get over there and fix it."

"We need to tell this to Bogo." Judy and Nick said simultaneously.

"So you want to tell me this is the result of this 'Portal Machine'? And what if we don't stop it?" Bogo huffed at the Professor.

"Well, we don't really know, but the chances of the Population of both worlds surviving are quite small. One of the possibilities is that you get merged on molecular basis with whatever is at the same spot in the other world. Which means most of the people would be merged with air and would likely just become meat and bone dust, others would hit a wall or some other object and some would get merged with another organism. In all three cases death is almost certain.

Problem is we only can cross over two people without causing more damage. 'Them' essentially used so much power they could have moved over a whole football stadium. Until we have more experience in this regard two is the maximum."

He looked away from the Professor and seemingly stared into a void, he was thinking about what to do. After some time he sprang to life again.

"Hops, you will go over with our guest here." He pointed to me and Judy wanted to protest, but couldn't before the Chief continued. "You are going to a city unknown to you in another world. You need somebody who knows his way around. Wilde you stay with the Professor at the lab to guard the portal. We can't risk anyone interfering there while one of my best officers is over there. You will get support from a few officers to guard the building. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you are dismissed. And get him something less suspicious to wear." He was pointing at me. "He looks like a homeless junky in those."

And with that we left the office and we were on our way to the garage.

"Judy you get him to the mall and the safe house." Nick said.

"Why the safe house? The chief didn't say anything about this."

"Yeah, but he starts to smell a bit." I took a little sniff at myself and boy was he right.

"I and the professor will got the lab and prepare with the others."

"OK." she left out with a sight. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." The other two went to a different police cruiser and drove off.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know if that's the right thing to do, without letting the public know. I mean don't they have a right to know that they are in danger?"

We got into a cruiser ourselves.

"That's a tough question. They do have the right to know, but we don't know what will happen when this gets out. I mean people will go crazy, right?"

"Well what would they do in your world?"

I didn't suspect she wanted to restart our question session after this, but I played along.

"They probably would do the same and keep it secret.", I let out with a sigh, "And they would probably not send the Police."

"Who would they sent then?"

"Well, you know secret intelligence or the army, something like that."

"Wait you still got that? We abolished that years ago, because we had no use for it. So don't the countries in your world work together?"

I made a questioning face to her.

"Well, the do work together, sorta. There is the UN which most countries are in, but countries still disagree with each other. And the UN only has so much power the countries are still sovereign. How is that in Zootopia?"

"Here we have the United Mammals, which is sort of the world government, we all elected and in which all mammal species are represented."

"So it works more like states within a country then sovereign nations? "

"I suppose so. But you can still find old abandoned military bases in the countryside. The last one was only closed 60 Years ago after the last few countries joined. Oh and I haven't even asked you where you are from?"

"I am from Germany. Does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah. That is one of the territories, but it is nearly on the other end of the world."

"And what about Europe, America, Asia?"

"That's the continents. And we're in the northern part of America."

'So probably in the US' I thought. 'But where? I need a map.'

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have not much time right now and I still need to figure out some parts in the later story I not really like right now. But I try to get them out as fast as possible.**


	7. Going Home

**Chapter 6 – Going Home**

Before we went to the lab we needed to organize some real clothing for me. I was still wearing just a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. No underwear which is something I do not like and I needed a shower, like right now, because I stank.

Problem number one was quickly solved. Figuring out which size I was, was the hardest part, because I was already too big for the sizes supposed to fit bunnies we had to do a bit of 'try and error'.

Problem two's solution was in some apartment in down town Zootopia not far from the ZPD.

"This is the Apartment we use for WPP applicants until they move somewhere else.", she said as we entered, "So, this is gonna be your home for the next few weeks, until all the paperwork is sorted and you got a place of your own."

It was a standard one room apartment, with a bed, a toilet/bath and a cooking corner. I dumped all my stuff and went for the bathroom.

The initial feeling was awesome. The warm water running down my body was a relieving feeling.

But try getting dry with fur, it's a nightmare. I needed hours, or that what it felt to me, to get myself dry without looking like I've been struck by lightning.

When I came out of the bathroom Judy was fumbling around with my laptop which was in the backpack.

"Hey, that's private."

"Oh, come on I just wanted to have a look and besides that, you got something to hide?"

"It's for your own good, you could have found the porn folder and get disturbed for life.", I replied to her in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, lucky me didn't guess your password. OK then, let's go visit your home."

Now some of you might ask themselves "You are taking all of that rather good. Are you not sad to maybe never meet your family and friends again?" And you are right because that random statement from Judy made me realize that I'm only visiting. I can't stay there, not like this.

She noticed. I guess all of a sudden the smug smile for the sarcastic answer suddenly disappeared from my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I looked away from her on the ground and let myself plunge onto the bed.

"Oliver, when working with Nick has taught me anything it is that you don't slip like that from 'smug as hell' to 'I just realised something horrible'. So what's up?"

"It just let me realise that I can't see my family ever again, not like this. That my old live is essentially gone."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her paw on my shoulder.

"Hey ..."

I interrupted her.

"Just… don't. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It just happened and I'm OK with that. Live sometimes does crazy shit like this."

I jumped up from the bed.

"Come on we have to make sure we and my family don't die a horrible death."

I thought that lying here and being depressed and all didn't help anyone, I never was an emotional guy to begin with. And I also thought that when I am over there I couldn't see them again, but at least I could say them farewell.

The ride to the lab was pretty uneventful. I tried to distract me by looking out the window. Sadly the radio was also non-functioning the same as the mobile phones and TV, so no distraction from that.

"Hey", she started, "I know that this must be a hard thing for you, so you don't have to do it."

"No, I am OK with that. I just haven't really thought about it until now and I just realised this, just now."

She gave an understanding nod.

"Just, when there is anything bothering you just tell. OK?"

"Mhh ..." I made in agreement.

When we arrived in the lab Nick and the professor were already waiting. In front of the building a dozen Officers were patrolling.

"You just come to the right time. Everything is ready for your departure." The professor stated.

I had a look at the portal. I felt like I was standing in front of the Stargate. My gazing at the machinery was interrupted by sounds from Nick and Judy.

"I've brought you some provisions. Don't know how long you'll stay over there." Nick said shyly.

"Thanks." Judy said in a near whisper tone while she took the bag. She was starting to blush.

The two continued to stare at each other saying nothing.

The Prof was standing beside me.

"What's with them?" He asked, inaudibly for the two.

"I think there in lo…" I whispered.

In that very moment the two essentially jumped at each other to engage in a long deep kiss.

"I think that speaks for itself." I continued.

While the two looked like they tried to swallow each other whole I got my phone out.

When I learned anything about Nick then it was that you never could have enough bribing material against Nick Wilde and this was perfect.

The two didn't notice me snapping the picture, as I had turned the sound of.

After what felt like eternity they finally parted.

"Ehem …"

They looked at me shocked.

"When you two lovebirds are finished, can we get going?"

Nick finally let go of Judy.

"Uhh … yes, sure."

She wanted to go, but was held back by Nick.

"Carrots, please, come back."

"For you always, slick. Always." She whispered.

He let go of her.

"OK, then." the Professor started talking before anyone could make any other objections "Here is what you two have to do. This is the 'countermeasure'. You have to place it at the place of the first Portal through you (he pointed at me) got here. Place it there, push this button and get out of sight. I hope it isn't anywhere with a lot of people?"

"No, just the busiest square in town."

"Well, I think you will find a way. This is the 'Back'-device. With it I can open safely a new portal to get you over back here when you are done. Find a quiet place for you two to get back and push the button. And that's it really. You are ready?"

"Yes" Judy answered.

I just gave a nod.

"OK, then stand on the platform over there and I get you over."

As we went over he continued to speak and got to the control desk in-front of the platform.

"Now, if my calculations are correct you should get out in a Forest west of the town. It may knock you out but not for long. So good luck." Judy made a wave to Nick to say good bye and the professor pressed a big red button on the control desk.

The machinery sported to live and we two stepped through the portal.

Just like the Professor said we were in forest. The sun was just about setting, so it wasn't that dark but not really bright.

'That's good for us' I thought.

"Any Idea in which direction we need to go?"

I got out my phone and fired up Google Maps. I knew bringing it would come in handy.

"That way." I pointed in the general direction of the city. "But we can't go there now, it's still too busy."

"OK, we need somewhere to hide then. Until we can do what we have to do. You said you live here?"

"Yes."

"Can we get to your place without being spotted?"

"Uhh… We could get there unspotted, if we go the long way round and keep of the roads."

Now, I lived in one of those hideous social housing estates build during the cold war. These were normally directly at the end of town so we could go over the fields and we were directly at my place. And we could get in through the back entrance where nobody would see us. If there would be someone in the stairwell we'd hide in the cellar otherwise we would go into my apartment.

It wasn't exactly far. We had to go through a rape field, cross a country road and through another field until we reached the block. Generally we could hide in the plants on the fields but now we had to leave this security.

"See that door at the building over there. That one that is slightly lowered into the ground?" I said.

She nodded. We were hiding in a bush behind the apartment block.

"That's where we have to go. Ready? Go."

We sprinted over to the cellar door.

"Ok, I don't think anybody saw us." I said when we reached the stairs to the door.

After we made sure that nobody was in the cellar and the stairwell. We got up to my apartment.

"So this is your place then.", She begun, "Could use a clean."

"I am a Computer Science student what do you expect?" I replied in my usual sarcastic tone.

We were sitting in the one room I called home. Couch, bed, telly, PC, drawers for clothes and a big shelf for my DVD and Blu-ray. That's pretty much everything that fitted in there.

"Wait how late is it anyway?" I asked without directly speaking to Judy.

It was about 22:00 on a Tuesday in summer exactly a week after I got to Zootopia. So we had a few hours to kill before we could go. We agreed that 4 in the morning was the ideal time, because I knew the place we had to go would be the most empty at that time.

"So where did we stop the last time?"

"Do you still resent me for … you know?" I interrupted her in her thinking. I wanted to get this out of the way before we got any further in exploring the differences between our two worlds.

And I wanted to hear if Nick's words had any effect.

She let out a sigh. "No, I guess. I mean it isn't really your fault. You just followed the cultural standards of where you grew up. I bet if we'd sent me to a world with living carrots, I would be in the same situation as you." She ended with an unsure laugh.

"Thanks. But any ways what do you want to know then?"

"Do you have that movie here? As I said I would love to see myself in it."

"Sure."

One and a half hour late the credits started rolling.

"That was creepy how accurate that was."

"Really?"

"Yes, most of the stuff was like in reality. But I don't have as many siblings."

"How much do you have, then?"

"12. Bunnies used to have so many children, but after mammals got civilized and most of our 'natural enemies' didn't hunt for any more it isn't needed any more. And we do not have as many children per litter as we used to so I guess evolution has reacted to our different lifestyle."

"Makes sense. I guess if your family alone would be 200+ children alone the world would drown in bunnies on no time. You would have a serious food problem and you can see what that would be in a lot of … sci-fi … movies."

Then it hit me. "What if Zootopia is not the only one?"

"What?"

"What if Zootopia isn't the only 'story' that made it over to other worlds?"

"Like?"

"Like any of this." I was pointing at the big shelf on my wall full of books, DVDs and Computer Games.

"Imagine all the crazy fucked up stuff that might be out there."

A shudder runs down my spine.

"If that's really a thing you guys are lucky you only have to deal with me."

 **UPDATE 10-9-16: I realised I did a little mistake in not properly explaining how they get back. Sorry.**


	8. Farewell letter

**Sorry for the pause, but I had a few problems lately and no time to write.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 7 – Farewell letter**

"So how are we getting into the city?" Judy asked me after some time of awkward silence.

"Huh? … Oh, yes. Fastest way would be the train, but we can't use that. We could walk along the tracks, but that would take ages. And we can't go through the streets it is too dangerous."

"Can't we just jump onto a train?"

"Like train riding?" I paused to think about it. "That could work, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know I never had to do something like this!" I then calmed myself a bit "Sorry, What I mean is that it theoretically should be possible, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Well, there is a first for everything."

I stared at her. This bunny will get me killed.

"Sigh. So you got anything else you want to know?"

"Well ... I've got a few ones."

"So, to make things easier ..."

I got to my computer and turned it on.

"There you go. Suit yourself."

She looked a bit startled at me.

"Don't worry. There is nothing on there you shouldn't see." I said, without really thinking about all of the furry porn of her that is out there.

"Don't you want me to ask about Zootopia as well?"

"Nah, I'll just do the same when we are back and I got a little time to myself. Besides, I think you should make yourself a picture of us." Then I remembered the furry's.

"A-and don't worry if you go to the shady part of the internet I'll warn you first."

She gave me a suspicious look but eventually started typing into Google and I just watched, made some remarks on some things and helped her find stuff.

She started with some of the stuff we already had when we spoke in the hospital. She mostly stuck to Wikipedia, luckily.

When she had Google Maps open she asked: "Where are we?"

"About there." I pointed at north eastern Germany.

"But Zootopia is over here." She zoomed out till you could see the whole Earth and pointed at the US east coast. 'So it really is in the US then' I thought.

"Why don't the worlds connect at the same point?"

"I don't know. Something to ask the professor when we are back" I replied.

At about 01:30 she closed everything up.

As I said she mostly stuck to Wikipedia and maybe a few links on the articles.

"You're finished?"

"Yeah, I think I got myself a good overview. And I don't want to go into the weird part of the internet. If that's anything like what we have in Zootopia, I think I don't want to see that."

"Yeah, you sure wouldn't meant to see that stuff." I said relived she wouldn't find all the Rule 34 of Zootopia.

I then remembered that I still has things to do while in this world.

"So if your finished would you mind if I could use the computer?"

"No, it's all yours. Well it is yours to begin with."

I switched places with her, opened the E-mail program and opened a now mail with the addressed to my mum and dad.

They probably haven't even noticed I was gone. I admit I don't call my parents that often, but that made it more difficult explaining to them that we wouldn't see each other ever again.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm going to make this short. It isn't your fault. Heck it is nobody's fault, it was just bad timing._

 _If you are now asking yourself 'What the fuck is he talking about?'. You'll find out soon enough._

 _This is probably the last chance I got, to tell you that I love you. And to say to you that you shouldn't worry about me anymore. I know this sounds crazy, suddenly you get an e-mail from your son explaining to you that it is the last thing you would hear from him._

 _Live just had me plunged somewhere else. Somewhere I can't really come back from and somewhere where you guys can't really follow me._

 _Now, I'm not dead if that's what you are thinking. It is just that I can't really tell you where this place is, nor would you believe me. It's just, I had the probably craziest week of my live in which literally everything has changed._

 _Also give Tina a hug from me. Even though we really don't like each other as siblings I' not going with saying good bye to her as well._

 _And that it is really. All this, I just wrote to at least put your mind a little bit at ease when you find out about me, that I'm not kidnapped or dead. Just to tell you that I'm fine and that I love you and that I will miss you._

 _Because that is really the only part I can tell you. I love you._

The mouse hovered over the 'Send'-button. 'Should I really not tell them? No, they would think I'm crazy and they would worry themselves even more.' I thought to myself. 'At least I was able to say good bye in some form, even though I couldn't tell them where I was going now.'

It took me one and a half hours to write this letter and build up the courage to send it. So it already was short of 3:00. Time to move out.

It was considerably easier to move in the dark, we just had to stick out of the light of the streetlamps.

We got to the station through some bushes and waited for a train to pull in. Gladly the station itself was empty.

"OK. When a train pulls in we jump onto the coupling on the end of the train, which means if somebody falls down he doesn't get run over and dies a horrible death."

"Sounds good." She said in her usual optimistic voice.

After some time passed one approached the station and we took our place. We jumped on top of the coupling (that's the thing the use to join two trains together), with one hand I grabbed the wipers and with the other I held Judy in place, as she was too small to hold onto anything herself.

After 20min of clinging to that train in fear of death we arrived at our stop.

"OK, we need to get of here. Keep out of the lights and keep into the bushes." I finally broke the silence.

We sticked to the back roads, which at this time were almost always empty, with a lot front gardens to hide when somebody should approach anyways.

As suspected the square was empty. And at this time the lights were already out. We were hiding in a bush at the edge of the square.

I got the countermeasure out and prepared it like the professor showed us before we left.

"Where do you think is a good spot? The spot I 'vanished' is over there and the Prof said we should activate it near that." I whispered to her.

"Under that bench over there." She pointed to a bench right beside the point.

"OK, I'll set the time for 30 seconds. We get over there activate it and get back to Zootopia on the spot."

"And is somebody sees us?"

"Then the countermeasure will go of before they could do anything about it. I mean the will probably be too shocked to see two bunnies wearing clothes and walking on two legs."

"Right." She nodded "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." And with that we sprinted out of the bushes.

I put it under the bench with Judy watching out for anybody.

"Good to go."

"I can't believe that that actually worked." Judy exclaimed.

I got the device out the Prof gave us to get back.

"Gimme your hand." Judy looked at me confused. "… I mean your paw."

She then took my paw and gave a wave to a security camera before I pushed the button, followed by a brief blackness.

We were back in the Lab. I even did stay awake this time. But the Lab was dark and deserted and we were in front of that portal machine. But we weren't the only ones there.

Besides me was myself. My human self. Lying on theground.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed.


	9. Hi, my name is Oliver Schmidt and yours?

**Chapter 8 – "Hi, my name is Oliver Schmidt and you are?"**

"How is that even possible?"

I was standing up looking down on myself, still unconscious, lying on the floor.

"Well, considering your current situation … uhm." I shot her a deathly glare, but let it slip immediately since she was sorta right.

"We need to find the others." Judy changed the subject. I was back at staring at myself.

She tugged on my shirt. "Come on, he … I mean, you won't run away in that state. Let's find the others so we can make some sense of this." I snapped out of my awe and followed her out of the room.

The corridors leading to the lab were only dimly lit and it looked like 'The Running of the Bulls' just came through here. Claw marks on walls, the floor and the sealing, smashed doors. Quite a few of the lights were out, dangling from the sealing.

"You are sure we are back in Zootopia and not some random horror movie?" I asked.

Judy wanted to answer, but was interrupted by deep growl as we entered the lobby.

The complete front was barricaded up and 'it' stood in the middle of the lobby, where it seems it tried to dig through the foundation of the building.

An about 3 meter high reptile with horns and long claws was standing between us and the exit.

I grabbed Judy at the arm. "Run." I knew what it was and that you should run and hide if you don't have a very, very big gun or some explosives.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

I started dragging her back the way we came from. "Just run for your fucking life!"

It followed us. My plan was to get back into the lab and barricade us in there in the hope the massive doors at the entry to the lab could withstand it.

Luckily for us we could gain more distance to it as it struggled a bit with its size in the small corridors.

In the lab we were surprised to find that I (my other I) was already up.

Furthermore I was standing there with what looked like a big ass gun. 'Great that's exactly what we need.'

"You found it? Good. Go over there and take cover."

Out of other options we just did as we were told and hide behind one of the tables used for experiments.

Meanwhile my other self threw something that looked like a metallic lunch box in the direction of the entrance and got himself into a covered position.

You could hear the loud thuds of the reptile coming nearer to the lab.

I pulled Judy behind the isle and gestured her to cover her ears. I knew what that Lunchbox is and I don't want to blow out my eardrums with these ultra-sensitive ears.

She first looked confused, but eventually did so.

At some point the reptile must have lost us, but it was still searching for us.

The thuds came nearer and …

BANG!

We felt the shock wave of an explosion rolling over us and even with my digits pressed into my ears as far as I could, I still couldn't hear nothing but a high beep-sound for a few seconds.

Damn those ears.

When we came out of our cover you could see the reptile hanging from the sealing. The explosion launched it up and half way through the sealing into the next floor. After a few seconds of just hanging there it fell down and a big portion of sealing with it.

Judy and I wanted to get over to the creature to examine it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." It came from myself "It's contaminated with who knows what."

He got a little gray device, which awfully looked like the back device the Prof gave us, and stuck it to the dead beast.

"And you can touch it or what?" Judy said pertly.

"Yes, I can … that's complicated" he answered and pushed the button on the little device and the dead body vanished. He turned to us.

"Hi, my name is Oliver Schmidt and you are?" He stuck out his hand to Judy who shook it.

"Officer Hops, ZPD and we …" he interrupted her.

"So, I am in Zootopia? Interesting. And what about your brother here?"

"He isn't my brother."

"Well, you two look awfully similar."

I stood up to him and stretched out my paw.

"Hi, I my name Oliver Schmidt and I think we need to have a talk."

He was looking down at me, raising a brow and scratching his chin.

He wore Black shorts, sneakers and a T-shirt, pretty much my normal look.

I just now noticed that he may be a bit older than me, maybe already in the late twenties or even already thirty. And the look on his face and how he acted made me believe that he sort of knew what was going on here. So I just rolled with it.

He cautiously shook my paw.

"So, I'll take it you are not exactly from around here?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly, yeah."

"Oh, yeah that's normal for us."

I raised an eyebrow (or how you call that as a bunny). "Would you mind to Explain?"

"Pretty much every one of us, of the versions of us I've met, ended up in a different world. It's like we are haunted."

"You are fucking kidding me? So that's the reason why I am here? And changed fucking species?"

"Changed species? So you normally aren't a bunny?"

"Err … No."

"Mhh. That's unusual even for our standards, but before we get into this in too much detail. Can we get to a more private place to discuss this?"

"Sure." Judy said. "We can talk in depth at the Safe House."

"The Safe House? Why not the Precinct?"

"Because we can hide him more easily there." She whispered.

"I heard that, you know. And I maybe got a solution for that problem."

He got his backpack out and grabbed into it. It looked like he was grabbing deeper in it than he should be able to, but at this moment I just overlooked such details.

He got something out that looked like a medallion, which he put around his neck and a few moments later a grey wolf was standing in front of me.

"Oh, come on, now you're taking the fucking piss!"

"When you do the stuff I do, you need to be prepared. And in my case that includes 'disgusing' yourself as a different species in case your species doesn't exist in the place you are visiting." He picked up the backpack again.

"Everything alright?" He asked Judy, as she stood there with her jaw seemingly touching the floor.

"I can't even …" And she blacked out.

"What is it what you do, exactly?"

"Well, at the moment I am in search of my home universe."

"OK?"

"Navigating between the universes is sort of difficult. You need to find the right wormhole, make sure it leads somewhere safe and to the right time … jadi jadi jada."

I still gave him the look of "WTF?".

"Ah, fuck it … I'm gonna ask you questions later. Help me getting her out." I said.

He nodded and put Judy on his shoulder as we headed out in direction exit.

I know I wanted to wait, but one question was bugging and it had to be answered now.

"So, from the way you act, I take you sort of know something about this whole other universe thing?"

"Yes, you see most universes are already connected with each other. And because of that …."

He was interrupted by a fox standing at the end of the corridor, pointing a gun at us. It was Nick.

"ZPD, put your hands up where I can see them!"

"It's OK Nick, it's us. What are you doing here and what happened?"

"Some time after you and Judy went through there this thing showed up. We got all out in time and blocked the entrance with all we got to keep that beast in here. Then we heard a large bang and I just had to look, because of …." He paused.

"You were worried for your little bunny, Yeah, yeah." My other self said.

"Who is Moon Moon over here, anyway?" He said to me as he lowered the weapon.

"That's complicated." I said and Nick gave him a quick look.

"I'm him, technically." Nicks face went from annoyed to confused.

"I told you it's complicated."

* * *

I hope you all got the reference with the Reptile and the Lunchbox?


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 9 – Explanations**

"Where's the Prof.?" I asked Nick as we entered the flat. We decided it was the best place to get some answerers out of my other self right now.

After I told Nick that that Wolf was another visitor from a different world he agreed that it would be better to keep that secret for now.

We put Judy on the couch (with Nick sitting besides her) and had a seat on two armchairs facing the couch. She was still sleeping, but it seems it was a very rough sleep she had, as she was moving back and forth on the couch in her sleep.

"What was that thing?" Nick asked.

"That thing", I answered, "was a Deathclaw."

"And why do you know that?"

"That's something I might be able to answer." My other self intervened.

"OK. Imagine every story to be true. And with every story I mean every Book, Movie, TV show, Game, down to every Fanfiction, you name it. It's all true. They're all different universes. I don't know why or how, but there all out there."

Nick stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before snapping out of his awe.

"Yeah and I am the Queen of England."

Now my other self just grabbed that medallion and got it of himself. Moments later the human was sitting in his spot.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty."

Nick just sat there with an open mouth.

"How … you are … a … human?" Nick stuttered and pointed at me.

"He knows?" My other self asked.

"Yeah, but it is only Nick and Judy, Bogo, the Prof and that Badger from the Hospital from what I know." I said to him.

Nick shook his head and snapped out of his gaze.

"So to get that straight you are another version of him? I am fine with that, but how do you know all that shit about universes?"

"Well, I didn't grow up in my home universe. There was a war and my family made it to another universe and long story short I now have to find my 'home' by myself without knowing which one is the right one."

"So you pretty much go by trial and error?" Nick asked.

He nodded.

"Isn't there to many universes to do that?" I asked him.

"Trust me, I've got time." He smiled.

"And why do you want to get to your home universe why not stay in one you like?"

"Reasons." He answered and started to stare in some sort of void with a sad face.

Nick and I both looked at each other and mutually agreed not to ask again.

"But again because I don't know which Universe I have to go to … . It's like searching the needle in a haystack the size of the earth. By the way how did the bunny thing happen?"

"Huh?" I wasn't really expecting an answer in my direction.

"How do you change species?" He asked as my brain finally got into gears.

"She (I pointed at Judy) got infected with an experimental drug based on the night howlers and bit me. Next thing I know is, I wake up in the hospital like this."

He just nodded.

"You don't happen to know how to fix this?"

"I wouldn't want to try. That can end up really ugly. I mean you're the first I've met who survived something like this. There probably is something out there in some universe, but I haven't really had an Interest into changing my species permanently. So I didn't really look into that sort of stuff."

"What about this Medallion?" Nick then asked.

"That's really just a disguise. In my case it makes me just look like a Wolf, it's more like an advanced costume. And in my case it is only adding features, in his case we would need to hide the ears, the muzzle and the tail. And even if we could hide these, there is still the problem of the height difference. Which means he'd need a new identity anyway, or how do you want to explain he shrunk 60cm? And …"

"And in that case it would be easier for him to stay here were he doesn't need to hide. Understood." Nick interrupted him.

"Exactly."

Nick scratched his thin as he thought of his next question.

"You said stories are real. Care for some examples?" Nick asked.

"All of them. I really mean every story, from the big Hollywood blockbuster to fanfiction. Everything is there even the Rule 34-stuff."

"Wait even Rule 34? Now that's ridiculous."

"Considering how that bunny cuddles into your lap and you not making her stop, I say it isn't ridiculous."

Nick looked like a 3 year old when you catch him stealing cookies from the cookie jar. In sleep Judy had managed to get her head onto Nick's lap and he covered her with his tail.

I and myself again looked at each other. Nice thing about meeting yourself is the fact that you two are likely to have the same ideas and reactions to things. So we both exactly knew what that meant.

"And conseidering how she stopped moving around when she got to your lap and how you wrapped your tail around her, I'll say you two are already beyonfd the home plate."

"OK, yes." he snapped, "We are a couple. But we don't want to go public with it yet, because … well, you know, love within the force and so on."

"We won't say a word." We again said in unison. "So inter-species relations are a thing here?" I then asked.

"It isn't the norm, but it isn't unheard of and most people tollerate it, save for some speciesist nutters."

He was obviously a little bit annoyed that we found out they are a couple, so I decided to change subject.

"So … ", I looked at my other self, "Shit how do we call you?"

"Oh, ahhm, as an alias I normally use Mike."

"Mike?" Nick asked.

"Just don't ask it is complicated."

"So, Mike," I now looked excited at him, "You have been to some… more known universes?"

"Mhh, yeah a few."

"Like?" Nick asked him.

He grabbed his backpack. And got what looked like a metal tube.

He pushed a button and a green beam came out at one end.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Nick sat there with his mouth open, again. Mike was clearly enjoying baffeling people.

"Nope, and that sure isn't the only example."

He turned it off and but it back.

Judy suddenly made noises. She was waking up.

"Where am I?"

"Everything is all right, Carrots. Were in the safe house." Nick said in a caring voice.

She got her head of Nick's lap and looked at Mike.

"Hi!" He waved at her.

"Fuck, you're real." She said and let her head slump back down into Nicks lap again.

Mike just chuckled. "Nice to see you, too."

"Can this story get even more ridiculous?"

"Yes, yes it can." Mike answered her.

Judy was looking at Mike. He essentially retold Judy everything he told us and was now sitting there as the wolf again. He said he didn't want to take the risk of a neighbor seeing him through the window or if some officer came looking for them.

"How?" she asked.

"Oh, there multiple ways at this stage. Anything could happen really. And from what I understand you are lucky you just go me and him."

"Depends on what those assholes, that got you two here in the first place, do next." Nick added.

"Yeah, what's up with them?" Mike asked.

"That's top secret." Judy looked at him with crossed arms.

"Carrots … come on; he off all people is the most likely one to help us find them."

They both looked at each other.

"OK." She finally exclaimed reluctantly.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"You are still in our custody, so you'll have to follow us." Judy said.

"So as you finally have woken up, where do we start?" Mike asked.

We were sitting in the Police Station researching.

"Not much has gotten out. They work extremely clean. Finding that Warehouse where I was captured was pure luck." Judy was sitting at the computer searching for the case files.

"We only found the Warehouse because the Energy Company called us to investigate the extreme amount of power was consumed by an 'abandoned' warehouse." Nick explained.

"When we got there Judy was captured by them, but I could escape and get backup."

The door swung open.

"Hops, Wilde … ", Chief Bogo stood in the door and was staring at Mike, "Who the hell are you?"

Mike just grabbed into his pocket and pulled out what looked like one of these IDs which are put in a leather booklet. He showed it to Bogo.

"UMIB? Agent Carter? Why are you here?"

"Well, there was a massive communications breakdown in the city and we thought we should investigate it. "

The Buffalo made grumpy huff. "So I guess you will be taking the case now?"

"No. No. We will only play an 'advisory role'. We are also in search of the Mammals who did this, but at the moment they don't know we know of them and we would like to keep it that way."

"OK. But you go when everything is done."

"As you wish." Mike said.

"Hops, Wilde, the reason why I came here is to ask why his WPP-Application isn't yet finished." He pointed at me.

"Sorry, chief, we couldn't do it because of the com breakdown." Nick answered. "We had to fix that first."

He made a disapproving noise. "OK, but as the breakdown is gone now you will do it ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Judy chimed and Bogo left with the door slamming.

I turned to mike.

"Psychic Paper?" I asked.

"Well, yes."

"Dang, you have already been to the fun ones I see."

Judy and Nick looked at him speechless.

"I have no idea what that was about,", Judy looked at us, "but I won't gonna ask."

"Don't worry about it. Did you find anything so far?" Mike asked.

Judy was sitting in front of a Computer, which was busy searching the ZPD database.

"No. The database is quite big. And this were professionals. Cleaned up everything after them in the warehouse as soon as they noticed we were onto them. I have a list of things you need for the machine from the Prof and I'm looking if there a cases matching these. But that might take some time." She turned to me. "Why don't you and Nick do your WPP-Aplication in the meantime?"

"Ugh, Carrots why me?"

"You heard the chief, Nick. ASAP. And I've got to do the research over here with Mike."

Nick let out a sigh. "OK, Carrots. But you owe me one."

The WPP-Application did indeed take ages, but so did the research.

When Nick and I were finished they still had no clues what so ever.

The mood was on an all-time low, when suddenly Calwhauser stormed into the room

"Judy! Nick! It happened again." He looked somewhat hesitantly to Judy.

"It's in Bunny Burrow."

* * *

UMIB is short for United Mammals Investigations Bureau BTW.

So I'll decided that if there are references to other Stories/Universes I clue you guys in in these Author's Notes at the end of the following chapter. Not all chapters will contain references though.

The Deathclaw is obviously from the Fallout Series and that bomb Mike killed it with was a 'Bottlecap Mine' also from Fallout.


	11. Family Reunion

**Chapter 10 – Family reunion**

With siren blearing and lights on, we raced towards Bunny Burrow. It only took us little over two hours, as Judy was pushing the pedal to the metal all the way.

We first did stop at the Professor's lab however and got another countermeasure from him. Luckily he made more than one, just in case.

All the entrances to the town were guarded by police, because apparently in the Night there was a Savage Mammal roaming the streets and after what happened to me they didn't want to take any chances. And because it was still out there the officials tried to advise the public to stay indoors.

Luckily Bunny Burrow was still part of the State of Zootopia and so Chief Bogo made some calls and told the local sheriff that he'd sent his two 'night howler experts' to investigate this.

When we arrived in the little town, we found it to be deserted. Nobody was to be seen. Only tumbleweed blowing through the street was missing to make it the perfect cliché.

We got out of the car and started looking around when I heard "Psst!". I looked up.

"Judy, over here." The voice came out of a little shop just left of us. I looked to the others and they seemed to have heard it as well.

Judy made a hand gesture for is to go to the shop.

When we got near the door sprang open and concerned looking bunny signed us to come in quickly.

The door closed. "Judy, I haven't seen you in ages!" She was hugging Judy.

"Nice to see you too, Anna." Judy wiggled herself out of the hug. "And this is my Partner Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you." Nick said and they both shook hands, although Anna had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"And these are our two temporary … err, companions Oliver ..."

"Hello." I said and also shook her hand. And Anna whispered something into Judy's ears. She later told me it was "Wow who is that cutie. Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, he isn't!" Judy suddenly snapped, but realized her reaction raised suspicion.

"And this is Mike." she continued. He just waived and said "Hello."

Anna turned to Judy.

"I hope you are here to get 'it'."

"What do you mean with 'it'?" Mike asked her.

"That savage thing roaming the streets. It came after everything went down."

"So it wasn't a mammal?"

"Well, no mammal I know of."

"What did it look like?"

"Well it looked somewhat like a bunny but without the fur and savage.  
And it had canines. Here I've made a photo of it roaming the street." She showed us a photo on her phone. It was a photo of the street we just came from, likely from the second floor of one of the buildings according to the angle. All you could see was a bunny like silhouette hiding in the dark.

Judy turned to Mike. "Any ideas what that could be?"

"Yeah, a few. Any idea where it might hide?"

"We haven't seen it since the sun is up. We were hiding in the buildings all day after the police warned us about that thing."

"We?" Judy asked.

"Well, I and the neighbors. At the moment communication consists of sticking your head out of an upstairs window and shouting across the street."

"It attacked only at night?" Mike asked before Judy could continue.

"Yes, I was woken up by noise from the main street. My apartment is above the store. Nobody was daring to get out with that savage animal out there, not after what happened in the city with those 'Night Howlers'. We tried to contact the Police, but phones didn't work. So I and some other neighbors watched it a while until it left the town in the morning. Then the sheriff drove through the streets, with his speakers on and the message that the town is under quarantine because of that thing and that all people must stay indoors for their own safety."

"So nobody had contact with it?"

"No, we watched it all night until the sun rose and it went to the north. It actually looked like the sunlight was hurting it."

"What is to the north?"

"The Hopps farm and that old abandoned military base."

"Military base?"

"Yes, Judy you know the place, right?" Judy nodded. "I heard they finally sold it to someone. Can you imagine somebody bought that?"

She chuckled, but nobody was joining her.

"That's sounds awfully like what we are searching for." Mike mumbled to himself. "Thank you very much, we need to go and catch a bunny. Good day." Mike said, turned around and went out of the store.

"Wait, you can't go outside. It is out there." Anna tried to hold him back.

"No it isn't. It doesn't like sunlight. It is hiding somewhere dark." Mike answered.

"So you know what it is?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, and we better hurry. It is a fucking miracle it hasn't infected others already."

We were back in the car heading up north.

"So what is it?" Judy asked him. We were sitting in the car again, but not jet driving. "You may tell us what is waiting for us there?" She added.

"It is a bunny, of sorts."

"But a bunny has fur and no canines, Mikey." Nick replied.

"It is infected with a virus. Makes you go savage, lose all hair and ultra-sensitive to UV light. That's why it is hiding right now. And it most definitely went to the place it came from to hide from the sun."

"And what about the canines?" Nick added.

"Don't know, but I think we'll find it out. If that's 'them', then it like came from another world and that means a bunny with canines is certainly not impossible. If you may remember what happened at the lab."

"OK, I get it, smartypants."

"Oh and we should find it rather quickly otherwise that could mean end of civilization as you know it, if it infects more people."

Nick and Judy gulped.

"And a military base? I thought you guys had no more military?" I asked Judy.

"It's from the time before they abolished it. But before we go there," She made a worried face "we first must stop at my parents' house. I want to see if they are alright." Judy said and pushed the gas pedal a bit further.

"Looks deserted. Like the rest of the town." Nick said as we got out of the car.

I was standing in front of the front door of the burrow which seemed to be the farm house. "Locked."

"Wait, I got a key." Judy opened the door and we got in.

"Anybody there? Hello?" Nick yelled.

No answer.

"Let's have a look around." Nick said.

We split up and searched the cave like burrow, which had quite a resemblance to a Hobbit cave.

I and Judy went one level up (the burrow itself was built in a little hill), while Mike checked the ground level and Nick went into the cellar.

"What are all these rooms used for? I thought you only had 12 siblings?

"They are storage for the farm mainly. Some stuff is better stored underground."

We wandered through the empty hallways, looking in each room, until we heard a thud from downstairs.

As we went to the entrance we saw Mike standing at the stair to the lower levels.

He pressed one digit in front of his moth and with the other hand he pointed down to the cellar.

We went down there one after the other. First Mike, then Judy and then me.

As we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the corridor split up in three directions.

"Light switch is over there." Judy whispered and pointed to the right, while she tried to make out anything in the other directions. Mike made his way down there and vanished in the dark. Another thud followed. This time I could hear that it was something metallic hitting something.

Before Judy and I could investigate we were being attacked ourselves. Many small shadows came from out of the other two corridors, wrestled us to the ground and blinded us with flashlights.

"Wait a second." A young boyish voice said "That's Judy."

The lights were turned on. And these shadows were in fact Judy's siblings.

Judy's mom was standing over Mike with a pan in her hand.

"Judy?" she said "Oh, I'm so happy you're alright."

She raced over to Judy and gave her a deep hug only a mother could.

"I'm just happy nothing happened to you guys." Judy answered.

I meanwhile made my way to Mike who was lying there holding his head.

Mrs. Hops gave me a curious look as I passed the two. I heard her whispering "Who is that? Is that your boyfriend you told us about?" I just smirked at that.

"Hey, does it still hurt?" I asked Mike while bowing down to him lying on the ground.

"Yes. Should have expected something like this."

In the background Judy was explaining to her Mum what we did here and who that bunny, that wolf and that fox were.

Nick, who was lying a little bit down the corridor, now also got back consciousness.

"Well, Nick how does it go?" I asked him.

"Bad, I got the headache of my life, fluffbut."

"So Mum," Judy turned back to her mother "Where's dad?"

Mrs. Hops looked down and started crying.

"He is in the barn."

Under tears Mrs. Hops told us that her husband was attacked by the bunny when he wanted to do his morning routine. Which was right before sunrise.

Nick, Mike and I left Judy with her Mother to calm her down a bit and headed to said barn, which was behind the burrow.

And the view wasn't a pleasant one.

In there was a male bunny mainly without fur, attached to some heavy machinery inside the barn with a chain. He tried to attack us but the chain was too short and as soon as he came into sunlight he screamed and got back into the shadow.

"He must have noticed the changes and chained himself up in here." Mike said, still staring at Stu.

We then noticed someone entering the Barn. It was Judy.

The view of Judy gave me chills down my spine. She wasn't crying or sobbing. She was just standing there and watching, with this "I don't know who are, but I will find you and kill you."-face.

* * *

Last chapters references:

A lightsaber from Star Wars (If you didn't get that one, shame on you!) and Psychic Paper from Doctor Who.

By the way Mike's medallion was inspired by the Web Comic "Skin Deep" by Kory Bing (I just got the idea from there, it isn't straight up from that universe, but I still felt I should mention it.)


	12. First encounter

**Chapter 11 – First encounter**

"Tell me you got something to save him!"

The scene that played out in front of Nick and me was extraordinary. We saw how a tiny little bunny grabbed a wolf by the collar of his shirt and pinned said Wolf to the bonnet of the police cruiser. I didn't think this was physically possible, but apparently it was.

"Uhm… Maybe?"

'Wrong answer, Mike.' it went through my head.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear! You got literally everything you can fucking imagine in that bag, but no antidote for my dad!"

"Judy, I don't know yet." He took her paws from him away.

"I might have something, but to make sure it doesn't kill him I need that bunny-thing that infected him."

Judy jumped from the car.

"Then let's not waste any time." She said.

We were approaching the airport; it was surrounded by a little Forrest. We stopped the car by the entrance even though the gate was open, we assumed 'them' were still here we didn't want them to know we were here.

We all got out. Nick and Judy got to the boot of the car. She got a tranquilizer gun and he a teaser.

Mike was searching in his backpack again and got something out that looked like a pistol … with a knob on the back?

When he turned the knob all the way to the right he noticed me starring at him.

"New model. Can't kill on the lowest setting, no matter how close you are." He said. I nodded.

So we went to the other two.

"Err… What' that?" she was pointing to the "pistol" Mike was holding in his hand.

"Tranquilizer guns. Absolutely harmless otherwise." Mike answered her swiftly.

"Ok, then. Keep together this time. I'll lead." She said.

So we went one after the other to the back of the big hangar, which was nearest to the entrance. I kept to the back, as the one without something to defend himself.

When we were at the front Judy pocked around the corner. She could see the tarmac in front of all the hangars, which formed one big line.

"All of them are shut, except one and in the door of that one there is a van parking." She said.

"Well, we got ourselves a candidate where to look first." Nick answered her.

We went along the front of each hangar, which were medium sized (maybe enough space for one small 2 seater plane) and quite old, until we reached the one that was open.

Judy again peeked inside.

"There are people in there. And they've caught the bunny."

Suddenly and without a warning or to discuss a plan, Mike went into the Hangar.

I couldn't see it and all you heard was what I think was the sound of the 'pistol' going off, exactly 4 times.

Then silence. Mike popped back out again.

"All clear, come on in." He said with a smirk. Judy just looked at him with an open mouth, while Nick had a similar smirk as Mike on his face.

I followed Mike, while Judy had to be dragged in by Nick.

Inside was a cage with the fur less bunny in it.

"Looks like they were just about to leave." Nick said.

Mike was searching the bodies of the 4 guards, which were lying on the ground. One wolf, two cheetahs and a cougar.

They were all wearing some sort of weird collar.

'That can't be the … No. Oh, please no.' went through my head.

"NEVER DO THAT AGIAN!" Judy suddenly started to scream and all three of us winced.

"Why not? It worked after all." Mike answered calmly.

"Well they could have killed you!"

"Let that be my problem, Hops." He patted her on the head and turned to Nick. Judy was redder than the fox of anger.

"You got something to tie them up?"

Nick had that smirk on the face as Judy was teased by Mike. He seemed to have no problem with Mike going 4v1.

"Yeah in the back of the car. I'll go and get it." And he turned around and went.

Mike turned back to Judy.

"Well let's save your dad then, shall we?" At that remark I could see Judy's angry face replaced by one of concern.

He put his backpack on the ground and after another bit of searching he pulled out syringe.

"What do you got all in there?" Judy asked him curiously.

"As you said yourself 'everything you can fucking imagine'." Mike just replied.

The bunny was already knocked out. A tranquilizer dart was still sticking in his butt.

Mike told us to keep some distance as he didn't know how contagious it was.

'Wait couldn't that Virus only be transferred by bite? Or am I thinking of the wrong movie?'

He then took some of the bunny's blood and had a closer look at her.

"Well, it is a female. We know that now." He said.

"And what now?" Judy asked him.

"Now to the lab altering it." And with that he essentially jumped inside his backpack and vanished in it.

Judy's jar literally fell to the ground. I just smiled. I already had suspected something like this the first time he got something out of there.

We were both now over the backpack starring into the hole at the bottom, where there was a ladder.

Mike poked his head out.

"So the Psychic Paper isn't the only thing you got from the doc?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, but I added a few bits and pieces because of the weight. Would some of you please have a look on those guards. The stun effect should hold a few hours, but you never know. And the antidote will take some time." And with that he vanished once again.

Judy was still standing there with the mouth hanging open. "How?" was all she got out.

"Well, if I remember right the inside is in another dimension than the outside." said loud enough so Mike would hear me.

"You remember right." It came from the bag. "But, as I said, I added a few gravity manipulators so you can actually carry it."

Nick was coming back with the car. "Where's Mike?" he asked as he got out of the car.

I was pointing to the backpack.

He looked at Judy who was just shaking her head in disbelief.

So Nick trundled to the bag and stuck his head in.

He whistled impressed.

"Wow, cozy." He got back to me.

Judy just stared at us in disbelieve.

"How do you two keep so calm about it?" She asked.

"Well, it sort of makes sense." I answered.

"Sense? Are you out of your mind? That shouldn't be possible."

"She said while speaking to a bunny who wasn't born one and who isn't from this world." I reminded her.

"Carrots, to be honest." Nick started "That totally makes sense. He is searching for his home. Using some technology from another world to make it a bit easier is something I would do as well."

He got a bag of zip ties out of the boot of the car.

"Oliver would you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

We tied up the hands and legs of the 4 guards. While we did so I had a closer look at these collars.

"What do you think of these?" I asked him.

"Fashion accessory?"

"With a big white box on it?"

"Then probably for communication." He shrugged his shoulders.

I didn't want him to tell about that other story from Zootopia, that one that didn't made it into the movie, before I really knew what those were.

Se we got back to the entrance where Mike was talking to Judy.

"Mike, just said we should go over and close the rift. The longer it stays open the more damage it might cause." Judy said to us.

"Mhh, you two can go over there, I can watch the guards and Mike can make the antidote ready." came it from Nick. "You two did great last time."

"Aww, is foxy afraid of inter-universe travel?" I made a pouting face.

The annoyed look of Nick confirmed my accusation, but before he could say anything Mike interrupted us.

"Anyway," Mike interrupted us "This is one of my travel devices." He gave me something that looked like a smartphone.

"Don't worry, I already set it up where to go. When you have a massive rift between the two worlds navigation is easy, when you don't it gets tricky. And you know always where you came from, so going back as also no problem. And as a nice extra, if you compare the device of the Prof. with this, his is an Abacus and mine is a supercomputer. The 'ride' should be totally smooth, no nausea and blackouts. And no world destroying rifts."

I nodded. "So completely safe?"

"Hey otherwise I wouldn't use it all the time. Just … Judy you should take this." He gave Judy his 'gun.' "If it is night, you come back immediately! It isn't worth the risk. Just come back and we'll wait for it to be day over there."

"Wait, night?" Judy asked.

"Well, the times in different worlds do not inevitably sync up, so it might be night."

We both made an "Aha."

"You got the countermeasure?" I asked Judy.

"Yup. Ready?" She grabbed my shoulder.

"Ready."

Mike was right. His device was far more sophisticated and further developed than what 'them' used. Or what the Professor made, though his was only a first prototype, so they are hardly comparable.

Everything around you turned dark for a split second and you were somewhere totally different.

To our luck it was bright daylight.

"Where are we?" I asked "It looks like Zootopia, but like it was deserted years ago."

"Looks like Savannah square." Judy answered my question.

That's the big square in front of the Train station, but it was completely deserted and plants grew out of the joints in the ground.

There was a Newspaper stand at the entrance of the station. I got over there and grabbed one while Judy activated the countermeasure.

"21st November 286" it said. (Short AN: The rest of the story still takes place in 264. I'll just write it here, if you might forgotten this little thing.)

"Judy, look. That's a little bit more than 'Time doesn't sync up." I showed her the paper.

"286!? " She stopped herself before she got too shocked again "Never mind, I won't get to upset about that now. I'm ready to get back by the way; I don't want to stay longer than we need to. This place gives me the chills."

"Yeah, I don't want to meet the other infected as well. Let's go back." Judy pushed the little button on the countermeasure.

Back in the hangar there was no trace of Mike and Nick.

"Where the heck are they?" Judy asked.

"I'll go look in the bag. Just have a look on our four friends over there."

"Where the hell is that fox?." Judy remarked.

I got to the bag and climbed down the ladder.

I was in a big living room with two sofas opposite each other and a kitchen area at the other end of the room. There also was a door on the wall opposite from me. 'I wonder where that goes.'

From the sofas I heard snoring. It was Mike and Nick. Both Sleeping.

"Oi!" I poked Mike with a finger.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, sprung to life and looked at me confused for a few seconds as if he had to remember where he was. Nick didn't move a bit.

"Trim those claws of yours. That hurt." Rabbits still have claws, although there quite tiny and you can't hurt anybody with them. But if you use them right you can still poke somebody with them.

"Didn't you want to finish an antidote? You know, for Judy's dad?"

"Yes, but that takes time and I was sleepy. Jetlag you know."

"Jetlag?"

"Yes, jetlag. Like I said, the times of the different universes don't necessarily sync up. So I'm decided to have a nap."

"But we weren't even five minutes away."

"You need to take every bit of sleep you can get in my business."

"Anyways, I wanted to know how long that antidote might take?"

He looked on a clock hanging on the wall.

"Well, let's have a look then shall we."

He stood up and went through that door. Behind it a small hallway, with three doors (excluding the one we just came through).

"That's storage." He pointed to the door on the left. "All the stuff I get on my travels. That's the lab … " He pointed to the door on the right. "… and that's the most important room in here." He opened the door. "Toilet and Bathroom." He made a slight pause.

"Very important, because you never know if they've got flushing toilets and running water where you are going."

He closed the door again and went into the lab.

"Looks like the room the chemistry teachers had at school." I said.

"Yeah, that isn't far off. Now, let's see." He got to one of the tables and opened what looked like a microwave.

He got out a little test tube.

"Looks promising. Let's go and test it."

We woke Nick and headed outside. "What happens with it if it works?" Judy asked Mike.

"Well, we will see it turn normal again. "

"And what do we do with it then?"

And so Mike turned to Judy and Nick.

"That's a good question. But one you three have to decide."

"Why we?"

"Well, it's your world."

"And why three?" I asked him.

"It's your world now as well, after all."

"Well, then ask her." I made a short pause. "Wait and ask her what she wants to do, before we discuss endlessly what to do."

Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"Well that is at least a plan, Carrots. Even though that's gonna be one of the most awkward conversation ever."

"You can bet on that the other universe alone thing is gonna give her the creeps. What will she say when we tell her she is in the past."

"The past?" Nick asked.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention that bit." I grabbed into the back pocket of my pants and gave the newspaper, which I brought with me to Nick.

"Wow, 22 Years. That's more than 'doesn't really sync up', Mike."

"22 Years? Interesting." Mike answered. "Anyway, let's get cracking."

The bunny was still lying in the cage, knocked out.

And Mike just put his hand through between the bars and gave the bunny the shot.

"And now we wait." Mike said.

"How long will it take?" Nick asked.

"About 15 minutes for the first signs and about twelve hours for a full recovery. Well, without the fur. That will only grow at normal speed."

Judy looked at the bunny with a worried expression.

"Oh and by the way I found out why she has canines. I had a closer look at her blood."

He pointed to the bunny in the cage.

"So enlighten us, wolfy." Nick said to him.

"Stop that. I'm not a wolf, I just happen to look like one." He said with a smile. "But anyways, she is a crossbreed."

"A what?" Judy and Nick asked in Unison.

"A crossbreed is you know … when there is a child, but the parents aren't the same species." Mike explained.

"Does that not occur here?" I asked.

"There have been rumors that it is possible, but I guess nobody has tried yet?" Judy answered shrugging her shoulders.

"That or they've been hiding, because they don't want to endure all the attention they'd get." Nick added.

"So what is she then?" Nick continued "Bunny and … Badger, Racoon…?"

"… Fox." Mike interrupted him.

"Bunny and Fox." He repeated slowly.

Judy and Nick were locking at each other.

You could tell that they asked themselves something like 'Could we …?'.

"Did you get anything else on her?" Nick then asked.

"No, I guess you have to question her when she wakes up."

An explosion was heard. But like it was really far off.

"That must be the countermeasure." Mike said.

Judy checked her phone.

"I've got signal."

Judy requested some patrol to take in the 4 guards for a later interview. They were our best lead to 'them' at the moment.

Meanwhile Mike got the bunny-fox out of the cage and into the boot of the police car.

At the back of the car we were out of hearing distance even from Judy, as the two were waiting outside for the backup.

Mike grabbed me by the shoulder.

He handed me an ID.

"That's hers." He said in German. "Found it in one of the pockets, of whats left of her clothes. It's a wonder she didn't lost it already."

"First why the sudden language change? And second why didn't you told them?" I also changed languages.

"Just look." He he answered.

On that was the picture of a bunny with red fur and canine teeth. Her name 'Olivia Wilde-Hops'.

"What the hell?"

"That's why I switched the language.." He started. "So the two can't understand what we are saying if they should hear us. I mean I don't know how they, especially Judy, would react to 'Oh and by the way that is you possible future daughter right there'. Not to mention the problems with possible paradoxes if she tells them something they still would have done, even if its two different universes.'

"Well we need some time to explain it to her before she meets Judy and Nick."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll think of a way on our way to the Farm."

After about 10 minutes 2 patrols of the local sheriffs bureau came and took the 4 sleepy guards for transfer to Zootopia and we made our way back to the Hops farm.

"You are sure you don't want Mike to do this, Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"No, I'll do this myself."

She was standing in front of her chained up father, which was trying to get to her, but was constrained by the chain.

"Don't let him bite you." Nick added.

We didn't bother to get Mrs. Hops, we wanted to spare her from the scene.

Judy managed to ram the epipen-like injection into the arm of her dad without any other complication.

And so the wild beast soon fell to sleep. A little later he was showing first signs of healing from the virus and we brought her father inside the house. Hidden under blanket so the little ones wouldn't see him that way.

It was already very late and we wouldn't make it to Zootopia in time, so we decided to stay in Judy's old accommodation which she used before she left.

It was the attic of the barn, but modified as little apartment, with a living room and a sleeping room and so on.

Mike was sleeping in his bag, I was getting the couch to watch Olivia, who still was knocked out and we sat her in a comfy chair. And Judy and Nick would go in to Judy's sleeping room where Nick would supposedly sleep on an air mattress. Which Mike and I didn't believe one bit, but the two rooms were at the exact opposite of the building with multiple doors between them. So we couldn't tell what happened there.

I was shaken awake in the early morning. It took some time to really get awake, but when I did Olivia was standing in front of me.

She bowed down to me with her face right in front of mine and I could see that some of her red fur was already growing back.

She looked concerned.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

* * *

And yes, Olivia comes from the Zootopia version of 'I am legend'.

UPDATE: Sorry, I had to replace the chapter several times, but I kept finding mistakes after upload. I need to be more thorough when proofreading.


	13. Uncle Oliver

**Chapter 13 – Uncle Oliver**

"I hope not." was all I got out in my sleepy state.

"Are you a ghost?"

"What, no?" I rubbed my eyes. "Why would I be a ghost?"

"Because, I saw you die."

That one got me awake in an instant.

"Wait, you know me?"

"Yes, you're my uncle Oliver and you died …" I put a finger on her lips.

"Stop. Right. there." I said. At the moment I wasn't particularly fond of knowing how I die, even if it is another version of me.

I decided now was a good moment for her to meet Mike and to prepare her to meet the two that look like her parents.

I stood up.

"Follow me." I said to her. I got to Mikes bag, opened it and stepped down the ladder.

She didn't follow.

I got up again where she was standing looking confused at the bag.

"I said 'follow me'. So come on." Did I told you I get a bit grumpy when you don't let me sleep?

"But … But … But…" she stammered.

"It is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Yeah, I know. Brace yourself, it'll only get worse.."

This time she did follow. I secretly hoped she wouldn't react the way her mum did and that she got more of Nick's temper. In the term of just rolling with it after the initial shock.

I pointed her to the couch Mike wasn't sleeping on.

"Mike!" I exclaimed.

"Mham…" He smacked his lips. "What?"

He stretched himself.

"Guess who's up?" I nodded to Olivia sitting opposite to him.

"He'll tell you." I said to her and sat to his left.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Where the fuck am I?" she asked Mike while he got up.

"Bunny Burrow." He answered still stretching his neck a bit. "But that is not the interesting question. The interesting one for you is: 'When are you?'"

She looked down on herself.

"Well, if I had to guess the virus had me about 2-3 Years. According to the state of my clothes and how older I look."

"Yes, 3 years it is." Mike nodded.

"So 289? "

Mike looked to me.

"Nope." I said.

She looked confused.

"But first tell us, how do you got the virus?" Mike asked her.

She looked at him with an open mouth. "How …?" She braced herself. I guess she understood we wouldn't give her answers before she didn't told her story.

"I was in a supposed safe zone in Tundra Town. The infected avoided the could, as they lost all their fur. I was there as a student of the Police academy."

"Uhh, stepping in Mom's and Dad's footsteps. How sweet." If glares could kill, I'd be dead now.

"What did you dod there as a cadet?" Mike asked her.

"They were low on manpower. They needed everything they could get, even if it's only cadets. Anyways, the safe zone lasted 1 Week. A few days after the climate wall, that keeps Tundra Town cold, malfunctioned we were overrun." Her voice started trembling a bit and tears came from hear eyes.

"When the wall went out some of us were sent to a place up north rumoured to be free of infected. My mum and dad were part of that team. I don't even know if there still alive!" She let out a small sob.

"My Uncle Oliver" She nodded to me "was with me in the safe zone. He died with me in the camp when the infected attacked. I saw you die right in front of me. HOW are you alive?!"

She stared at me in tears. I let out a small sigh.

"Did I really die or did I become one of the infected?" I ask.

"Don't know, but up until now infected was as good as dead. With no cure and all."

"Well, to start explaining it to you I'm not your Uncle for a start." I responded.

"I know you're only my godfather. Still that isn't an answer to my question."

"Olivia were not in the Zootopia you know. He isn't your Uncle Oliver, not even your Godfather. Olivia what happened is that you got into a different Universe about 25 Years in your past." Mike answered. Of course he went with the 'one big shock is better than a few little ones' approach, I knew myself to well.

"What? No no no no no, that can't be possible. That can't be true."

I moved over to her and sat besides her.

"It is true, trust …"

Before I could finish she grabbed me at the collar and placed her over myself, grabbing me at the throat.

"Why am I here?" she hissed out, with tearing eyes.

"There is a group that is conducting experiments with stolen technology that brought you here. We don't know who they are or why they are doing this. But it is causing the two worlds to collide and eliminates all the communication." I just blurted everything out really fast under shock at how fast she pinned me down.

She let her grip slip.

"The big blackouts." She mumbled and gazed of.

"However, we are asking you not to tell anyone else who you are, because that could cause paradoxes even when you are from another world. And to make matters easier with the officials." Mike interrupted before she could say more.

"Officials?" she asked and snapped out of her gaze.

"We have two police officers escorting us." I said.

She looked at me.

"Mum and Dad." I just nodded.

Another little tear came from her green eyes.

"It is important that you don't tell them." Mike urged. "Bad things may happen."

She looked down at her paws and twiddled them a few seconds, thinking.

"OK. I won't tell them." She said "But you tell me how you met, Mum."

I raised a brow. "Why, if I may ask?"

"My Mum and Dad never wanted to tell me how you two met. She always told me it was during the 'Big …whatever happens now. And when I asked you, you always said 'But I already told you.', with that silly smirk face of you. You three always made it a big secret what you were doing back th… I mean now."

"Well you now probably know why." I told her.

So I told her the whole story, where I am from, where Mike is from, that he is me, that she bit Judy's father, that Judy bit me and about the case.

"No wonder my mum freaked out." She said after I finished.

"I told you it'll only get worse."

"And that medallion makes you look like a wolf?"

Mike grinned and removed the medallion. Olivia started to smile. I think after the initial shock she was somewhat excited to see and hear all this especially after it was kept secret from her all these years. She told us that as a little kit she always wanted to know the stories her Nick, Judy and I played during 'The big Blackouts'. It was sort of a forbidden story she finally was allowed to hear.

"And you looked the same?"

"Well, 5 years younger."

"As if that makes a difference."

I looked back to Olivia.

"Any other questions?"

"One. Does that thing work."

She pointed to one of the shelves hanging from the wall. On there was an old polaroid camera.

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked in suspicious tone.

"I don't know. Maybe we could take a little memorial photo?"

Mike and I smiled at her.

"Sure." we both said.

She snapped a picture of all three of us.

"Mike, Oliver?" Judy was outside searching for us.

Mike put his Medallion back on.

"Yeah, down here!" He called back.

"Now, like discussed. Just remind yourself they are technically not your parents. They are only looking like them." I said to Olivia.

She nodded to me and we got out of the bag.

"Where is she?"

"I am here." It came from the back of the little queue.

We were all out of the bag now. Judy was standing there in her Police Uniform, but something about her was off. I couldn't tell what right now, but she smelled odd.

"Hi my Name is Judy Hops, ZPD." She spoke to Olivia and stretched out her hand.

Olivia just stood there and stared at Judy.

I gave her a bump with my elbow.

"Uhm…. I am Robin. Robin Springs." She shook Judy's hand.

"Did you two already told her?"

Mike and I nodded.

"Good. I hope it didn't freak you out too much."

"Well, at first I was, but now I am only happy to get rid of that virus."

"Nice, but I nevertheless need to take a statement from you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Just wait here I get something to record and I want to check on my dad. Did they also tell you that you…?"

"They told me." Olivia interrupted her and looked uncomfortable on her feet. "That I bit your dad."

"Hey, it isn't your fault." Judy said in a carrying voice and put her paw on Olivia's shoulder to reassure her, she didn't have any grudge against her, before she went downstairs.

"Wow, that's weird."Olivia said after Judy was outside.

"And it'll get weirder." I said, because I heard Nick approaching.

"Where's Judy?" he asked.

"Checking in with her dad." I said and Olivia was starring again.

"Anything wrong, toothes?"

'Really, _toothes?_ That's the best you came up for her?' I thought.

She snapped out of her awe.

"Nothing. Sorry." She looked on her feet and blushed.

"Aww. Nothing to be ashamed about." He said.

But Nick now was starring himself.

I stepped over to him to give him a bump as well. And then I smelled it, the same odd thing like with Judy. She smelled of him and he smelled of her. I started to smirk. I knew he wasn't using that air mattress.

"Yes?" He snapped and looked at me.

"Now, you're starring." I said with the widest grin on my face as possible.

"Uh, sorry." He said to Olivia "But we don't get … uhm, how do I say that."

"You don't really have something like me." She interrupted him. "It's fine we usually neither and I got used to the stares over the time."

"Must be hard?"

"Yes, but my Mum and Dad helped me a lot." She said attempting a shy smile.

"Must be great parents."

"They're the best."

We were sitting on the couch. Judy had her Carrot pen out and a clipboard.

Her dad was awake and better, though as with Olivia the fur takes some time to come back.

"Your full name?" Judy asked.

"Robin Springs" Oliva answered.

"Date of birth?"

"5th October 265."

"So what do you remember?"

And then she told her story. How she was in that camp and the infected attacked. How she lost her parents, but she still hoped they are alive in a camp further north and how she awoke today in the morning.

"So we decided to ask you." Judy was speaking "What you want to do. Do you want to go home or stay here in security?"

She didn't need to think long about it.

"I want to go. I know my parents aren't dead yet and I want to find them." Was her answer.

We were outside, waiting for her. Olivia was inside the burrow. Officially she wanted to apologise to Stu and Bonnie what happened, but I think she just wanted to see them.

"She told me where this camp is rumoured to be. It is a bit vague, but it should be somewhere close to where I send you."

"And when there is no camp? She will be eaten by the wildlife." I answered.

"Which wildlife? Everyone is evolved and there are no infected up there."

"Yeah, right. Forgot about that."

"The cold will be a problem for her, as long as she hasn't grown back her fur." He added.

"So you need to find that camp quickly." He made a pause.

"And when you are over there give her this." He handed me a small vile. The antidote for the virus.

I just stared back at him.

"I know she didn't ask for it, but why not give her a little present on her way."

Judy and Nick suggested I should escort Olivia alone over there.

I know Nick doesn't really trust's inter dimensional travel, but I didn't knew why Judy wouldn't want to come. I think she suspected something.

After some time Olivia finally got out of the burrow.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, just one more thing." She said.

She ran over to Nick and Judy.

"Thanks, for saving me." She said to them.

"Well, you have to thank Mike for that." Nick answered.

"And besides that were just doing our job."

She literally sprang the two around the neck, hugging them to death.

"No, you're doing far more than that."

The two looked a bit surprised, but didn't hinder her.

* Click *

Mike shot a photo how Olivia had the two in her death grip.

Olivia released the two.

"Here. You should have it." Mike handed her the photo. "You could show it your parents, what happened to you." He gave her a little wink.

"For that to happen we need to go first." I said.

"Right. I hope you catch your criminals." She smiled. "I know you do."

Then she turned to me grabbed me at the arm and said:

"I'm Ready. How about you?"

"Hey, I am the one that had to wait for you."

I pushed the button of the device.

* * *

Okay, who got Mikes Phaser from Star Trek last time?

Sadly, no reference this time around. :(

There will more in the next ones though.


	14. Reunion

Hey! I'm not dead!

Sorry, this chapter took so long but I had to rewrite it completely and I also little time writing lately.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Reunion

I don't know where exactly we got out, but it was fucking cold.

"Fuck that's cold." Was all I got out.

"No shit Sherlock?" was the response I got "At least you got fur."

"Right, let's get you to that camp, before you freeze to death."

It really wasn't far. After two minutes I already saw the camp, though fort would be a better world.

It looked to be an old prison, with fences as the first line of defense and thick walls several meters high as the second.

'Three times you can guess where they got the idea from for choosing a prison.' I thought 'I just hope they don't make similar mistakes.'

We got to a big gate in the wall. The main entrance.

"Now how do we get in?" I asked as I started to search the gate for something.

"Is that a doorbell?" Olivia exclaimed.

There really was a doorbell. But what was odd about it, the button was illuminated.

"They've got power?"

"That surprises you? They've probably got a fusion generator in there."

I just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, just forgot we're in the fucking future." I said while I pressed the button.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then a door within the gate opened.

A male bear stepped outside.

"About time you got back Frank. And you forgotten your keys again."

Only then he noticed us. And stares at us like he has seen a ghost.

When he manages to snap out of this frozen state he doesn't even speaks to, he just flees back inside and closes the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that about?" I ask.

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders.

I got to the door and pressed one of my ers against it.

"Shaun, there are two 'Newbies' out there!" He sounded scared.

"No way, mate. You know everyone is dead or infected out there and the next camp is on the west coast." Somebody answered in an Australian accent. "No way somebody from over there made it over here."

"Then look for yourself."

"Yeah, but if you are wrong again you organise me a six pack of beer."

And with that the door opens again, we hear laughing while a koala comes out.

He stops laughing when he sees us.

"I think the propper introduction would be: G'day mate." I say in hope he doesn't have the same reaction like the bear.

"G…G…G'day." he stutters out.

He continues to stare at Olivia.

'At least he isn't running away.' I think.

"Uhm … might we come in? I think you can see that she isn't really 'dressed' appropriately for the weather."

"Huh?" He finally stops to stare at her and looks to me. "Sure. It's just she looks like one of the infected."

"I know it's a long story."

"I am still here you know." Olivia interrupted.

"Aww … do you feel left out?" I made a pouting face and got a hit to the side for it.

"Aua." I exclaimed. "I thought with a dad like yours you know how to take a joke."

"Yeah, that's why he always complains why his arms are so sore." She said and went inside.

I followed her and the Koala closed the door behind us.

We could see the courtyard filled with all kinds of different mammals. You could mistake it for sahara square.

The bear from before was sitting in a small office besides the gate.

"OK, we need to ..." He stopped when he noticed that Olivia was chattering her teeth. "Oh, we need to get you warm sweaty. You're lucky we have some thick clothing for the mammals who are used to warmer climates." He turned to the bear. "Hey Otto, could you go with her into the storage and get her some warm clothes."

The bear got out of the office and still looked a little bit weary to Olivia.

"Come on, follow me." he said and the two made their way.

"And afterwards bring her to the chief." He shouted after them.

"That's where we'll go now."

'That's exactly where I wanted to go.' I thought.

"Sure." I answer.

Shaun got a radio from his belt.

"Hey, Roy."

After few seconds the answer.

"Yeah, Shaun, what's the matter?"

"Where is the chief, I need to bring someone to them."

"Probably in the armory with her husband. She said they want to make sure we got enough for the summer."

Shaun gestured me to follow him.

"Who do you need to bring to them?"

"Some newcomers."

"Newcomers!? We havent had some in two years and you say it so casually like it happens every other day. You need to tell me everything."

"I'll do that over lunch, mate. Out."

He put the radio back onto his belt.

As we went through the prison I got a few weird looks.

Shaun stopped in front of a door.

"Just let me do the talking." he said before he opened the door.

"Chieeef? You here?"

I could see Judy with a clipboard, but she had her back turned to us.

"Yes, I am. What do you want? Did Otto see some survivors again?" She said without turning around.

"Well yes, but … "

"How often did I tell you just look yourself." She interrupted him.

"Yes, but ..."

"Last time the welcome was a little bit warmer and that's saying something, Judy."

She looked up from the clipboard and turned around slowly without saying something.

And she started to … smile?

I had a quick look over to Shaun who looked confused to say the least.

"I think I can handle this myself Shaun." Judy said to him.

He still stood there motionless for a second, before snapping out of thought.

"Yes, mam." He saluted.

"And how often did I tell you not to salute. I'm not your official Superior."

"Yeah, sorry." He said while leaving.

"You know Nick and I already got bets runnifn, if you'd turn up." She said with a smile.

She was considerably older, but still quite young for being in her late forties. Id you didn't knew you'd guess her ten years younger.

"That smile say's to me you won."

She chuckled. "Maybe. Let's say a certain fox has to do anything I want for one night."

"And where is the bunny that used to get embarrased at the slightest notion of 'adult themes'?"

"She met said fox and a certain bunny, who actually isn't one. The two had a really bad influence on her." She chuckled. Then another door opened. Through it stepped a orange furred fox, though a few patches already were greyed out. His view was obstructed by two big boxes he was carrying.

"Carrots, I know you can't carry the big boxes, but could you at least do the smaller ones?" He said while going past us, not even noticing me.

He placed the two boxes at the other end of the room and tuned around. Within a split second his face went from his trademark smirk to plain shocked.

"Hey, Nick. Long time no see?" I said while trying to copy his smirk as best as I could.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you d-doing here?"

Judy turned to me.

"In fact that's what is bugging me as well. Why are you here?"

I made a confused face.

"Well why did your Oliver visit another universe?"

"Because he brought an Oliva from that world back to her parents." Nick said, finally being able to speak normally again. Judy did flinch at the word 'Olivia' a little bit.

"But that won't be the reason for you considering …" He stopped looking at Judy, she was near the tears. "… considering Olivia is dead."

He hugged Judy, who had tears in hear eyes.

"That's why I am here." The two looked up at me.

"My Judy and Nick were called to bunny burrow, because if the sight of a savage furless bunny roaming the streets at night."

The two actually looked terrified.

"She is one of them?" Nick asked.

I only nodded.

"She only managed to bite one other." I made a significant pause. "It was your dad Judy."

Judy now had the same utmost shocked, but at the same time pissed to the max expression on her face as my Judy when she first saw her dad tied up in the barn.

"But we actually were lucky."

Judy loosened herself from Nicks hug and slapped me across the face.

"Even though it maybe saved your world. It isn't lucky if she lost her dad!"

I hold my cheek. Judy really packs a punch.

"That's not how I meant that! I meant, we were lucky to have literal wizard with us."

Judy's and Nick's stern faces slipped to surprised ones.

I am surprised Judy didn't hear how Olivia was eavesdropping on the door.

"You can come in now."

The door opened and very hesitantly Olivia stepped in.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." She said as she waived her paw awkwardly.

Both, Judy and Nick, looked like they just saw a ghost.

After a few seconds of silence Nick let out a awkward laugh, tipped over to the front and fell unconscious.

Judy on the other hand suddenly spring to life again and ran over to Olivia and embraced her in what I tend to call the "Death hug". You know that type hug your mother gives you after she hasn't seen you in a while. It just looked like Judy actually tried to squish her daughter.

"Mom … air." Olivia managed to say, but I think Judy just squeezed her a little bit harder.

I placed one paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Judy, her face is already blue." I chuckled.

Judy shriked up like she already forgot I was there.

I put the little tube with the antidote in her paw.

"Hope that helps. It certainly helped her."

I wanted to go, my Judy and Nick were probably waiting for me, when I felt Judy grab me, turn me around and hug me.

"Thank, you." She whispered.

"No worries." I said back. "It was the least I could do. After all I just trotted along with you guys through the whole thing."

She let go of the hug.

"That's not true. You got the idea to check the owners of that military base which led us to the conclusion right after you brought … ohhh. You didn't had that idea yet did you?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I smiled.

"Well, then I hope it helps. It certainly helped us."

I nodded and let out a sigh.

"Well, another Bunny and Fox duo is waiting for me to come back, so I better get going."

"Oliver." Judy said "I hope you'll settle into your new life as good as our Oliver. And I hope you don't hit a Zombie apocalypse like we did." She chuckled.

"You seem to rather take the whole apocalypse thing rather well?"

"It's been 3 years now and after what we've been through with 'other universes' you get used to crazy shit like this."

"Mhm." I nodded. "That really doesn't sound like the bunny I know."

"Well, again, it's been more than 20 years with a crazy not-bunny from another world."

"She gave me a tip." I said.

"Who?" Mike looked at me. I was back in Bunny Burrow. Nice and most importantly warm Bunny Burrow. Judy was inside saying good bye to her parents and Nick was waiting in the car.

Mike and I ware standing outside the car and I was telling Mike what happened.

"The other Judy I just met. She let slip how they found 'them'."

"What did she say?"

"Wait, what about the paradox?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "If they got the information the same way, I think it's okay."

"You think?"

"Well if something would have happened it would already have happened when she let it slip. So were good."

"Shouldn't we also tell Nick and Judy then who Olivia or 'Robin' was?"

"No, do you wanna give that bunny a total breakdown? Well keep it secret, but you may tell her in 2041. Sounded like she got more used to these things by then." He chuckled. "Now, what did she say?"

"OK, she said that they found 'them' by looking up the recent buyer of the base."

"Really? So easy."

"Well, they probably rushed after they lost their first lab."

We got inside the car.

"What were you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Uh, I was just telling him what I saw over there in detail." I quickly answered.

"Was there something special?"

"No, it was fucking cold, but I got her to the camp and gave the antidote to the two officials in charge."

"Did they look trustworthy?"

"Yes, yes they did, although one of them looked a bit sly."

Judy came back and entered a car and we set off.

It was a quiet ride until Mike started to speak to me.

"Anyway Oliver." He was speaking to me, but made sure the other two heard him as well. "I couldn't help but notice an odd scent this morning. Did you smell that as well?"

I could see Judy and Nick getting uneasy in the mirror.

"So you did smell that as well, Mike?" I said in an overfull sarcastic tone. "Man, I would like to know what that might have been. In fact I can smell a little hint of it right now."

"Now that you notice it Oliver I can smell it too. Smells like some Bunny rode 'a red rocket' last night, if you know what I mean."

We both busted out in laughter and let the act slip. We couldn't help our self but tease the two a bit.

And Judy slammed her foot onto the breaks.

Judy turned around to us. Her eyes wide in horror and her hears so red you'd think you could burn your finger if you touched them right now."You two smelled it?"

"Yes, and if you want that your little little relationship of yours stays secret you should shower after you two have fun with each other, otherwise some of the wolfs will smell you two before you even get into the station." Mike answered, still half in giggle.

They still looked at us worryingly.

"Don't worry we will tell no one." I said and Mike and I made a gesture to seal our lips.

"But before we go any further." Mike grabbed into his backpack again and got a silver tube out. "Here."

Nick grabbed the tube and looked confused at it.

"What's that?"

"Deodorant or as it is known here 'Musk away'."

"Thanks." They both said, still with an astounded look, while they turned around again and sprayed themselves before we went on.

* * *

And that's it. I hope the next chapters don't take that long.

See ya.


	15. Dragons Den

**Chapter 14 – Dragons Den**

Back at Precinct 1.

Judy and Nick studying the case files again. They both had a shower immediately after we got here.

"There has to be something." Judy exclaimed. I hoped they wouldn't need the tip, because I didn't knew how to tell them without blowing our small lie or if the information was even valid in this universe. I needed to verify it first.

"Even the 4 guards we captured didn't tell us anything." She sounded desperate.

I approached the two who were sitting at a table inside their office. Mike and I were sitting on chairs besides that.

"Judy," I started "May I use your computer. You know for research purposes?"

Nick started to chuckle as he obviously got the joke.

"What research?" She looked up.

"You know about Zootopia and after you could do get some Information in my world and it looks like we will stay here for a while."

"Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

I intended to do both. Answer a few of my questions about Zootopia and then to give them a tip.

So I got first got onto Zoogle Maps and had a look around.

The City of Zootopia was roughly there were New York was in our world, which makes sense considering there sort of both on an Island. Zootopia and the surrounding area also seemed to be the most different part of the map compared to our world. There were other parts that weren't the same, but Zootopia was the most predominant one.

I head a quick look over to Europe which was mostly still the same. Some place names differed, but others didn't. I had a look at the little town I grew up in and said to myself that one day I have to go there again.

Then I fired the ZPD database program up.

I searched for that old military base, which was easy to find when I got the name from Zoogle Maps, and looked up who bought it in the land ownership database of the city.

'Focus Research Ltd.' was there Name and the address was somewhere outside the city.

Now how do I tell them? I decided to just go for it.

"Ehm … Judy?" I wanted to get her attention "I think I got something that might help us."

She came over and I pointed her to the screen.

"Oliver, we already looked that up and it looks like it is an fake address. Look, that is an old salt mine. I mean what should a research facility do with a salt mine?"

"So we should sit around here another 3 hours with no progress then? I mean I know it is unlikely that something is there, but still we should at least have a look."

"He does have a point there, carrots."

Judy looked at me with a stern look until she sighed.

"OK, I guess you're right we should have a look."

We were in front of the mine. The entrance was unguarded, probably not to raise any suspicions.

It was really just a hole in the ground with a door. A big fucking door.

"You may not have some wizardry tech to open that door in your bag, do you?" Judy asked Mike.

"Mhhh… Maybe if I look hard enough." he said "Don't worry Judy let that be my concern."

He went to the door and I followed him. I wanted to see the 'wizardry'.

We walked to a spot besides the door, where there was a little terminal.

He got to his backpack again. And before I could really ask myself how he got anything out that thing without climbing in, because all he could really reach was the entry ladder, he got something out that looked like a mobile phone and a screwdriver.

He detached the terminal from the wall and wired the USB connection of the phone to some part of the terminal.

"So what is that? Some hacking tool or something, to get around the password?" I asked him.

"No, why try and get around it when you just can try all the possible passwords?"

"But that will take … like forever."

"Not with this. It is a pocket quantum computer."

"Give up!"

"Yeah, you find all the hottest tech when you travel the universes."

Now, for the people who don't know what a quantum computer is, but would like to: Just go on Zootube. There are a few nice explanations on this.

For everybody else: It is a very, very, very, very, fast computer. One that is so fast in fact that the time it takes to guess very long passwords, like this one, comes down from beyond the end of the earth to a few minutes.

And so a few minutes later.

"And … Bingo." Mike exclaimed.

And so the door slid open.

"That is really one heck of a door." Nick said who was standing beside us.

And so in we went.

We first came to an elevator.

"Now that's odd." Nick said as we got to it.

"Yeah, that's way to new to be here." Judy said and pushed the call button.

The two doors opened with a pling.

"Well, looks like somebody had the right nose." Mike said while looking to me.

Everybody stepped in and the Down-button was pushed.

In the elevator nothing really happened until, roughly 1 minute into the ride, the lights went out and we stopped.

I was exploring my surroundings with my hands. And felt someone.

"Whoever that is, might be so friendly to let go of me." You heard Nick say.

"Somebody got a …" Mike couldn't finish the sentence as we heard the something making "Fumb" twice. Shortly followed by the sound of two mammals crashing to the ground.

"Well, now at least we know we are right." I now could see the fox as two green glowing eyes starred back at me.

Followed by two another "Fumb"'s and blackness.

I woke up in what looked like a lab. So no surprise there.

We were all strapped to some sort of hospital bed.

"Hey." It came from my left. Mike was already awake.

"Hey. Anything I missed?" I still was a bit dizzy, but it faded away quickly.

"Nah, nothing so far, but I finally would like to see who is behind all that. And I would love my backpack back, because then I would be out of here already."

There were noises now on my left side. The other two were waking up.

"Had you two a good night's rest, I sure didn't?" I asked them.

"How do you still are able to make jokes in such an situation?" Judy was looking at me annoyed.

"That's pure cynicism. You should try it, helps a lot."

"Nah, I'm fine." was her answer.

"Could you two please focus on getting us out?" Nick interrupted us. And in turn was interrupted by the door opening.

A sheep stepped through the door.

"That can't be!" both Judy and Nick exclaimed.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Judy.

"That's Bellweather." it came back.

"Well, look who's awake?" The sheep started "The three cops and their otherworldly protégé."

Three cops? She must have bought Mikes cover as an UMIB-Agent.

"How did you got out of prison, Dawn? And what sick plan do you have now?" Judy asked.

She chuckled.

"Oh, Dawn is still in prison. My little sisters plan sadly didn't so I will have to use Plan B, but I will spare you with the details. This isn't some 'Jack Savage'-Movie after all, where I tell you lot my plan, only so you can prevent it. After all I don't know how you got past that door and you will see it soon enough."

She was getting to one of the desks and fumbled around at her wrist.

"Get me the new prototypes." She spoke.

"Oi, Smellwaether." Mike was shouting to her "It's because of your mother, is it?"

She was looking at him and going red in anger.

"Shut up, you fucking pred scum, you have no right to talk of my mother! Not after what your kind did to her. That fucking otter murdered my mother. After all she did for him he ordered to put her into that damn machine and his mindless clerks of scientist just did it even after his death." She was near tears now. "She begged and pleaded them not to do it, but they just didn't care. In turn she killed them all after using them as test subjects, though one girl managed to destroy her. I and my sister took control of the company and rebuild it under new name with money that we got from selling the plans to that gun. The day they but her in that 'thing' we both swore to revenge her to revenge out mother. Caroline Bellweather."

'Shit! I know this story.' was all I could think.

The door opened and a Wolf came in. He help a plate in one hand. But the more interessting thing was on his neck. On his neck was a collar with a little white box on it. On that white box was a little green light, like with the guards on the base.

"They're taming collars. I knew it." I said in surprise.

"What, how do you know that? How?" she exclaimed.

"Taming collars?" Nick was asking me.

"That was a first version of the movie that got scrapped. I played in a more distopian Zootopia where the predators have to wear these collars to keep them in check with electric shocks. They thought that this was a not so fitting setting for a childrens movie."

"Yeah, but these aren't just taming collars. Look at them." Mike was speaking and pointing at the wolf and jaguar "They're like fucking zombies. Was that your plan? Make some of the predators go savage so all of them have to wear these and make them your slaves?" He shouted to Bellweather.

She was slowly and sarcastically clapping their hands. "Wow, you surly would make Sherlock Otter competition. But no that was the plan of my sister. And I don't even care how you nerd" , she pointed to me "know about the collars."

"And the portals to the other world? What about them?" I sked.

"Well, when you are asking so nice, I might as well tell you. And may it just to see the expression on your cute little face."

She was starting to go up and down in front of us.

"You see I want to find prey that could turn the tables and make the preds their prey. One that the predators would fear and help me to collar them all. But I couldn't figure out what you were supposed to be, let alone that savage rabbit thing."

"Well, you certainly got what you searched for without realising it." Mike mumbled to no one in particular.

"But enough of the shit chat!" she screamed. "Let us begin with with the wolf, as he has such a big mouth."

She got the other wolf to kneel down so she could reach the plate.

"These are my new prototypes. Sadly, the plan of my sister didn't work and you can't infiltrate a government with these large bulky collars. Far to obvious. No you need something more subtle. You four will be my first test candidates. I also have to make sure they work on prey as well afer all."

She was now standing besides Mike.

"Now because you were so naughty earlier we are doing it without the anesthesia."

"Oh, fuck off." was all he answered as he got one off his arms free.

'How did he do that now?' shot through my brain.

The other wolf immediately responded by attacking him, but he knocked him out with a straight right.

"Well, I guess you already meat One-punch-men then?" I threw in while he undid his other restraints.

"No, not yet, but that one is on my bucket list." was his response as he made me loose.

When he got me loose, three new guards came in. Another wolf and two jaguars.

"Get rid of them." said Bellweather while running past them outside the room.

"Make Judy and Nick loose and follow her. I'll deal with them." He said and went to the guards.

I freed the others of the restrictions and we went to the big double doors leading out of the lab.

Only to find a giant polar bear waiting on the other side and it immediately noticed us. We were slowly backed away searching for a way to keep him off us.

When I noticed a shadow over us. It was Mike, as a human, jumping, feet in front, onto the face of the polar bear. He then pushed himself of the face of the bear and made a backwards somersault, only to land behind us and the polar bear fallen onto his back. He then shot the bear with the gun he also had at the airport. And that is supposed to be a version of me?

"Uhm… " Was all I got out "Mike you lost the medallion."

"No, that's on purpose. It is a bit distracting in a fight."

* * *

Hey, I'm not dead. Just had little time to work on the story with my new job.

Anways hope you like it and I hope I get the other chapters out in in January now.


	16. Longer isn't always better

**Chapter 15 – Longer isn't always better**

"OK, a map. Where is a map? Mapedy map?" Mike mumbled to himself while searching on one of the computers where they might have gone.

We others were looking what the guards had with them.

"So, you said you knew the collars from another version of Zootopia?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah. There were some early sketches where the predators in Zootopia had to wear shock collars, because the prey feared they would go savage rage. Bad thing about that is that that it also applied a shock when the wearer felt any other emotion. Sooo..." I stopped unsure how to continue.

"That sounds like it sucks." Nick answered for me.

"Hard. But as that is something that more fits a 18 rated sci-fi dystopia then a family movie, they changed it."

"Oliver." Judy interrupted us.

"Why did you make that shocked face when Bellweather snapped and had her little rant about her mother?"

"Because it reminded my of another story." I sighed. "In that a crazy science corporation want to transfer the mind of mammal into a computer and because they owner of the company just died they take his secretary for that. Long story short, she gets gets crazy, wants to kill everybody with deadly poison gas and gets stopped by one of the test subjects from one of the other projects."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh."

But before I could add anything Mike interrupted me.

"I've got it. Let's go!"

"OK, the main hall seems to be right over here." Mike answered as we went down one of the countless hallways. A countless stream of mindless goons steadily coming our way, which wasn't a real problem as Mike shot everyone of them at first sight.

"How many does she have of them?" Nick asked.

"Well, if she is behind all those missing persons, about 70." Judy answered his question.

We finally entered the big room, that Mike described as the main hall.

"That's more than 70." I said.

It was sort of a gigantic ware house, full of mammals in tanks.

"They're frozen." Judy got to one of the tanks and wiped the misty glass front.

A hyena was in there. In fact we saw predators of all species were in the tanks when we went further into the building.

"How did she get so many without us knowing?" Judy asked.

"Probably shady 'businessmen', gangs and people without family." Nick answered "People where nobody really asks when they go missing. Trust me I speak from experience."

Behind the 'warehouse', was what looked like a factory, where some of her 'workers' were making the collars. Part of the ware hose also was reserved for the finished collars.

"That looks like that is enough for the whole of Zootopia. Prey and Predator." Judy exclaimed.

"That is probably the plan." I added.

"Hands up where I can see them." we were interrupted. It was Bellweather with another 4 guards. All with snipers aiming at us. She was wearing a small gun herself.

"So that is the gist of the matter. Another visitor." She pointed at Mike as a Human. "Won't help you now. Aim to shoot them." She commanded to the guards.

The 4 guards took a stance, ready to shoot.

"You don't want to know, then? Why you got him and the rabbit on your search." Mike suddenly said, which made Bellweather make a surprised face.

"That was random. You're bluffing." She tried to shrug it of.

"No it wasn't. That 'rabbit thing' was a crossbred. Prey and predator combined and for us Humans."

He sighed.

"Well, our ancestors used to be prey and we switched half way through evolution. So you got exactly what you wanted, two prey species making the predators competition."

She was standing there with a face of unbelief.

"But… but … but."

"Next time be a little more precise with your wishes. They could become true."

Mike looked on his wristwatch.

"When she shoots count to five." he whispered to me before continuing to speak loudly.

"And then you hit the jackpot, somebody from a world and species that actually still eats all the other mammals, because the others are all savages. Guess I'm lucky I wear clothes made from cotton and not actual wool." Bellweather's head was read from anger at Mikes mockery.

"And guess what last Christmas we had Lamb and was that fucking delicious."

 **BANG**

Bellweather stood there with her gun pointing to Mike, who just slumped motionless to the ground. A clear wound on his forehead, where the bullet had entered his skull, was to be seen.

'Five.'

Bellweather vented her anger by screaming her lungs out with insults.

'Four.'

I ignored her and concentrated, trying to grasp what just happened.

'Three.'

Nick and Judy stood there motionless, as surprised as I was. Their expressions were a mix out of horror and confusion.

'Two.'

Bellweather ordered her goons to take aim once more.

'One.'

Mike's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. The practically deadly wound still on his head.

The sudden movement from Mike let Bellweather look as shocked as Judy, Nick and myself.

Mike looked on his watch again.

"Finally."

The green lights on the collars turned of and Mike drew his phaser and shot Bellweather.

We were outside, again. Bellweather, who was still unconscious, was just about to be put in the back of a police cruiser.

Mike and I were a little bit to the side sitting behind Judy's and Nick's cruiser, so all the police officers wouldn't see him.

There wasn't a word spoken since he shot Bellweather.

We were just sitting there in silence and he held some paper towels, he got out of his backpack, to his head.

"Some context would be nice." I finally broke the silence after several minutes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I want the big 'How the fuck?' for later and first go with 'Why?"

"When I searched for a map I also found the remote access program for the collars, but that took some time because of an equally long password as the door. And I needed to stop Bellweather shooting you guys, before the collars were open."

"OK, that explains the 'Why?', but now for the elephant in the room."

"Uhhh, wait a second."

He out the paper towel down and pulled something out if the wound.

"Au, au, au, au." he continued saying while he did that.

He puled the bullet out of his skull and held it up between two fingers.

"Not bad for such a small pistol." he commented.

"Mike, the 'How the fuck?'."

"Uh, yeah, right. It's because of my first time travelling to another world. Which was, like your first time, not totally by choice. There was a complication with the transport, because it was against my will and long story short because of that I can't die."

"And now you travel other worlds, because you don't know what to do with yourself."

Suddenly his usual stile faded and he looked more ... hurt? Like he's been in agony for a long time.

"No, it's not like that." He said quietly. "See, I am trying to find my home, because in my home world I can die and I want to. I want to have a normal life with a family, seeing your kids grow and then go when it's time. And not to lose everyone, friends and family, one after the other. That's why I am travelling."

Silence. I sat there not knowing what I should say to this and what do you say to something like this anyways?

I just kept quiet, stood up and hugged him. Simply because I didn't know what to say in that situation or I was simply to staggered to say something.

He wasn't expecting this though, considering he was a little bit surprised himself. I'm also pretty sure I saw a tear on his cheek.

"Ehem..." came from the side.

Nick and Judy were standing there.

"I was expecting a lot of things, but not this." she pointed at us.

I hastately let go of Mike.

"Don't worry fluffbut, after such a story a hug is more than adequate."

"You heard us?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were eavesdropping a bit." Judy said. "But actually we wanted to tell you that we are done and driving back home."

On that queue Mike also got up.

"Yeah, right. I also should get going."

"Hey." Nick tried to get Mike's attention. "Thanks for helping us and good luck with your search."

"Thanks, Nick. And good luck keeping Zootopia together."

Nick made a suspicious face.

"Anything we should know about?"

"Nah, there is no 'Zootpia 2' yet. But if there is a company named 'Black Mesa' or anything similar, don't give them the portal machine. That just ends badly."

"Well look out for that." Judy answered. "And thanks, as well, for saving my dad."

"Nothing to thank there just did my thing. Anyway, I should get going, before the other over there see me like this."

"Will we see you back sometime?" I asked him.

"Maybe, I mean I just can't die. I can't predict the future. But I really need to go now. It was a pleasure to meet and help you. And Oliver, I hope you get settled in your new life."

"Well I've got these two to help me."

He chuckled while he held the little travel device in one hand and pushed the button.

A short blue light and he was gone.

* * *

And finished. Sorry for the long long delay for this last chapter. I probably rewrote it ten times and I'm still not 100% happy with it (especially with the good bye scene). But I decided to finally ring this to an end. Now all there is left is an Epilogue, but that is pretty much done.

I've hoped you like the main part of the story, despite the fact I'm a total noob to writing.

Also some of the last references:

Yes, the origin story of the Bellweather sisters is Portal. Though in this version Part 2 never happened and Bellweather took over Aperture after Chell destroyed Glados/Caroline in Part 1. (Also notice the new Name 'Focus Laboratories' also comes out of photography, like aperture.)

Otherwise Mikes immortality is inspired by Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who/Torchwood. Though the reason he got it is a different one.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Closing the loop**

My phone rang.

I reached over to the small table in front of the sofa to grab it. It was Olivia.

"Olivia, what a nice surprise." I said as I picked up the call.

After she joined the ZPD academy she wasn't visiting as often as she used to any more.

now as I was the go to address for Nick and Judy to babysit after school when they both were on duty.

After all the ZPD IT department was a little safer than a cop car and the chief actually didn't mind, considering I still did a better job then my predecessor. Now new Cops would be in the system on their first day of work for example. Even though by the time she was 9 she has learned more swearwords from me and the guys, then a little girl her age should know. At least she was smart enough to not use them in front of her parents.

"You need to come to the Academy, we have to talk." she said hastily.

"What? No 'Hello.' or 'How are you?'. I though you mum always preached you how impolite that is."

"I know, I know. But this is important, I've met someone." she said shyly.

"You finally found a girl you like. Good."

"NOO! Why for fucks sake do you all think I'm a lesbian?"

"Because of that Pictures from Furrbook of you Prom night."

"Wait, that pictures weren't public. You hacked my Furrbook-Account?"

"Shit." I whispered. "Your dad forced me to." I said apologetically.

"Urgh, just come over, OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I got up and searched for my car keys, but before I left the house I went up to the attic where I keep all my old stuff.

In some old case file I had two photos I wanted to bring with me, because I had a suspicion what had happened. She was in the right age, after all.

I still remember when I found them.

I just had the job interview with then head of IT and when I came home they were just lying on my bed.

I put them in my pocket and left the house.

The drive to the Academy wasn't long and traffic was light.

She was lucky, as I was ZPD personal I was allowed to visit her on campus. Unofficially of course, normally the cadets weren't allowed to have visitors.

I got through all the corridors until I got to her dorm.

I stopped when I saw Nick and Judy sitting on Olivia's bed, with her sitting on a stool facing them.

They were talking about something, but stopped when I got in.

"I thought you wanted to talk in private."

"With all you three. I have to show you something."

I sat down besides Nick on the bed.

"OK, what do you want tot tell us."

Olivia did hesitate a bit.

"Sweetheart, you can tell us everything. Is it someone bullying you?"

She didn't always had it easy as the first known crossbred, but it got better since others started to pop up.

She got two photographs out of her pocket and showed them too us.

One of them was of her with a bunny and a fox both in police uniforms. They were both just a bit older than her. The only mayor difference was that it was a vixen and a buck who were standing left and right of her.

The other was with another bunny, this time a doe, and a female human sitting on a sofa.

I had a quick look to Judy and Nick. The look on their faces was priceless.

"I guess he wasn't lying when he said there are multiple versions of one world." I said.

"They're called Jude, Nicky and Olivia."

Then I got my paw in my pocket and gave my photos to Olivia.

"Wow what's with her fur?" Olivia asked me.

"Virus. Mike got her an antidote."

"You and she … " Judy began to stutter.

"Robin was Olivia? The whole time?" Nick interrupted her.

"Yes. And in my defence we three all agreed it would be better not to let you know. Not after Judy already blacked out. And I am surprised you haven't figured it out earlier."

"You have to tell me everything." Olivia said to me. She was sitting in front of my with a pleading look, bobbing up and down for excitement.

"Well, if your Mum and Dad allow it. We still have a pact not to tell you how we met."

"Uhh… " Was all Judy stammered still looking on the pictures.

"Well, now she knows anyway, so we might as well tell her." Nick spoke for the still baffled Judy.

"So, back in in the world I came from it was a normal day. There was film out called 'Zootopia'." I started.


End file.
